Colwey Street 5
by Arctic.starflower
Summary: To była najbardziej spektakularna porażka w historii Zakonu Feniksa. Zaczęła się na Colway Street pod numerem 5 i od tamtej chwili było już tylko gorzej.


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

* * *

Marley wydała z siebie długi, niski jęk, przeciągając się ze znużeniem. Westchnęła głośno i poparła łokieć na parapecie niewielkiego okienka, przy którym siedziała. Chuchnęła na szybę i zaczęła radośnie bazgrać po skroplonej parze. Gdy tylko para zniknęła, westchnęła ciężko i oparła głowę na dłoni.

Lily po raz kolejny pomyślała, że McKinnon jest, razem z Jamesem i Syriuszem, jedną z ostatnich osób, którym powinno zostać przydzielone to zadanie. Dziewczynie ciężko było usiedzieć na miejscu spokojnie, nie wspominając o nieodrywaniu oka od domu po drugiej stronie ulicy. Jej wzrok wędrował leniwie po strychu, na którym się ukrywały, tylko co jakiś czas rzucając znużone spojrzenie za okno. Różdżka wciąż śmigała jej między palcami, kręcąc nerwowe młynki i podskakując.

Lily nie mogła się jej jednak dziwić. Sama była poirytowana i rozdrażniona, wykonując zadanie w którym nie widziała większego sensu. Rano minęła trzecia noc, której nie spędziła w domu. Teraz mijał drugi dzień, gdy zmuszała się, by być myślami bez przerwy na Cowley Street 5. Zaczęła mieć tego dosyć już po pierwszej nocy, teraz najzwyczajniej w świecie próbowała ignorować własne ciało i natrętne myśli. Stopy stukały jej nerwowo, rządne jakichkolwiek innych doświadczeń niż ciągłe siedzenie. Dłonie ją świerzbiły, głowa wirowała. Nieliczne godziny przerwy była zmuszona w pełni wykorzystać na szybki sen w Kwaterze Głównej, nie mogła więc sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek wyżycie się, nim nadchodziła jej warta. I znów siedziała na tym samym parapecie, na tym samym strychu, wpatrzona w te same okna. Czuła się, jakby ktoś ją odizolował od świata i jakichkolwiek bodźców; z przerażeniem zdawała sobie sprawę, że ogarniał ją z godziny na godzinę coraz większy niepokój, że atakują ją z każdej strony myśli. Moody ostrzegł ich przed tym. Zbyt długa niezmienność otoczenia i zadań wypaczała ich zmysły. Gdy już zaczynała doprowadzać do szaleństwa, na szczęście zjawiał się Peter z Remusem, by je zmienić. Wyjście na zewnątrz było darem od niebios, zobaczenie nowej twarzy cudem a zajęcie czymś rąk wybawieniem.

-Przestań – fuknęła na Marley, gdy palec znów zaczął jeździć po szybie, wydając przy tym piszczący dźwięk.

Ledwo mogły z sobą nawzajem już wytrzymać. Tematy do rozmowy szybko się kończyły, gdy nie odstępowały siebie na krok od wielu godzin. Lepiej było w godzinach szczytu, gdy ulicami mknęli spieszący się ludzie. Zajmowały się wtedy komentowaniem i prześmiewaniem. Teraz jednak była pora lunchu, chodniki były puste.

Zastanawiała się, czy pozostali są równie zachwyceni zadaniem co ona. Z tego co zrozumiała, poza rodziną Warwick, dwie inne były pod stałą obserwacją. Oznaczało to po dwa dwuosobowe zespoły w stałej gotowości na rodzinę czyli dwanaście członków Zakonu. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Dumbledore pozwala na takie marnowanie rąk do pracy. Rozumiała, że eskortowanie trójki czołowych urzędników Ministerstwa Magii mogło być akurat w tym czasie zadaniem kluczowym. Od ich opinii w dużej mierze zależało skazanie czwórki Śmierciożerców oraz podpisane ustawy o nielegalności poczynań wszystkich ich sprzymierzeńców. Evans jednak uważała, że ostrożność Moodiego w tym wypadku przybrała karykaturalne wręcz wymiary.

-Po pierwszej – oświadczyła, rzucając okiem na zegarek – Zaraz wyjdzie do Ministerstwa.

-Ja za nim idę! – huknęła Marley, niemal podrywając się na równe nogi. Lily westchnęła, ale nic nie odpowiedziała.

Jeśli McKinnon szybko nie dostanie okazji się stąd wyrwać, sama sobie znajdzie powód by wyskoczyć przez okno. Niemal ją roznosiło, gdy musiała siedzieć na poddaszu; dała o tym znać Lily już pierwszego dnia. Poza tym Lily dzień wcześniej asekurowała Warwicka. Tym razem przypadało jej obserwowanie domu i pani Warwick. Pocieszała ją tylko myśl, że pani Warwick miała zwyczaj spacerowania w okolicach trzeciej. Wtedy również się stąd wyrwie. Miała pecha, że akurat tego dnia pani Warwick nie miała spotkania ze swoją partią.

Zrządzenie losu chciało, by Jack Warwick pracował w Ministerstwie Magii a jego piękna żona, Isabella Warwick, w Parlamencie Brytyjskim, co czyniło tę parę figurą niezwykle istotną w politycznych przetargach między mugolami a czarodziejami. Bo tak się złożyło, że Isabella Warwick była mugolem.

-No wreszcie! – jęknęła desperacko Marley, podskakując na nogi, gdy z okazałego, klasycznego budynku po drugiej stronie ulicy wyszedł szykownie ubrany jegomość z parasolką w jednej ręce i kapeluszem w drugiej. Nakrył sobie głowę i zszedł je schodów. Długi, ciemny płaszcz szyty na modłę mody z Pokątnej łopotał za nim.

-Na razie – pożegnała się Marley. Zarzuciła płaszcz na ramiona i deportowała się z trzaskiem.

-Uważaj na siebie – odpowiedziała Evans obserwując, jak dziewczyna nagle pojawia się w wąskiej, niewidocznej z ulicy przestrzeni między śmietnikiem a budynkiem.

McKinnon odczekała chwilę, zanim ruszyła nieśpiesznym krokiem za członkiem Wizengamotu. I choć od tej chwili jej kolejne kilka godzin miało być o wiele niebezpieczniejszych od tych Lily, Evans i tak jej zazdrościła.

Westchnęła smętnie i ponownie wróciła do obserwowania okien domu numer 5.

Z Jamesem widziała się ostatnio dwa dni temu. Noc wcześniej miała wolną, wiec zakopała się po uszy w pierzynie jakiegoś łóżka w Kwaterze Głównej, by na kilka godzin zamknąć oczy. Gdy je otworzyła nie miała żadnej ochoty się ruszać. Nie tylko dlatego, że wciąż była zmęczona i przytłoczona perspektywą kolejnego dnia bawienia się w ochroniarza. Głównym powodem jej niechęci było ciepło ciała Jamesa, gdy chłopak przyciskał jej plecy mocno do swojej klatki piersiowej, ukrywając twarz w jej rozczochranych włosach. Wślizgnął się na miejsce obok niej gdy spała, sam oddychając głęboko, spokojnie, ukryty głęboko w krainie snów. Walczyła z sobą kilka minut, nim zmusiła się, by się delikatnie wyswobodzić z jego mocnego uścisku. Nie obudził się, więc tylko ucałowała jego czoło. Gdy cicho zamykała za sobą drzwi spojrzała na niego ostatni raz. Od tamtej pory jedyne, co miała, to wspomnienie jego postaci. Tamtego dnia, przez cały dzień, było jej zimno w plecy.

James również został przydzielony do obserwacji jakiegoś urzędnika. Mijali się nieustannie.

Zastanawiała się nad tym, gdzie teraz jest. Mógł śledzić swojego vip'a jak Marley, obserwować dom podobnie do niej lub zażywać odrobiny snu w Kwaterze.

Obserwowała przez chwilę natrętnie jakiegoś samotnego mężczyznę idącego szybko w stronę domu Warwick'ów. Odprężyła się, gdy minął drzwi bez spoglądania na nie. Minęła pora lunchu, więc ulica miała się niedługo na chwilę zapełnić przechodniami wracającymi do pracy.

Skupiła się, by nie przegapić żadnej podejrzanej sytuacji na ulicy pod nią. Lustrowała wzrokiem każdego przechodnia, co chwila rzucając kontrolne spojrzenie w stronę budynku numer 5. Widziała klasyczną fryzurę pani Warwick przesuwającą się z okna do okna na parterze. Postać zniknęła na chwilę, by po jakimś czasie wyłonić się w gabinecie na drugim piętrze. Jej biurko ustawione było pod oknem, Lily więc ją doskonale widziała. Kobieta uniosła niepewnie wzrok i mimo surowego zakazu, odszukała twarz Lily. Zaraz spuściła głowę wyraźnie jednak uspokojona. Evans przypuszczała, że pani Warwick nie bez powodu, gdy była sama w domu, siadywała w tak dogodnym dla niej punkcie. Najwyraźniej czuła się bezpieczniej mając na sobie spojrzenie pilnujących ją członków Zakonu.

Jack Warwick, z racji swojej pozycji w Wizengamocie, znał Dumbledora. Jak twierdził Albus, gdyby nie wrażliwość jego posady i niepewność poglądów innych członków rady, Warwick czynnie opowiadałby się za Zakonem Feniksa. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić lub też bał się. Mimo wszystko jego wiedza o Zakonie znacznie ułatwiła Lily, Marley, Remusowi i Peterowi pracę. Już pierwszej godziny zabezpieczyli posiadłość Warwicków najróżniejszymi zaklęciami, swobodnie też omówili z nimi różne scenariusze. Pani Warwick dokładnie została zapoznana z procedurą, według której miała postępować w razie ataku. Przezornie, gdy zostawała sama w domu, kręciła się stale po piętrze, w pobliżu przygotowanego dla niej świstoklika. Ponieważ korzystanie z sieci Fiuu wymagało magii a w razie walki mogło się zdarzyć, że nie miałby kto się z nią teleportować, ten rodzaj szybkiego transportu wydał się najodpowiedniejszy. Umieszczony na piętrze powinien być wystarczający, by zapewnić kobiecie ucieczkę do, jak zostało ustalone, domu rodziców Marley. Z powody umieszczonej przez nich bariery antyteleportacyjnej Śmierciożercy będą zmuszeni wtargnąć w bardziej tradycyjny sposób. Lily miała tylko nadzieję, że nie pojawią się na miotłach. Miotły byłyby zbyt szybkie zarówno dla nich jak i pani Warwick. Ten scenariusz był jednak mało prawdopodobny. Biorąc pod uwagę poczynania Ministerstwa Magii i Wizengatomu to Jack Warwick był ich celem - jego morderstwo mogło opóźnić serię procesów i podpisanie postanowienia. W momencie, gdyby Warwick był w domu w razie ataku, miał natychmiast, bez podejmowania walki, teleportować się wraz z żoną w ustalone bezpieczne miejsce.

Większość obciążenia spoczywała w tej chwili na Marley, śledzącej Warwicka. To on miał ponad dwukrotnie większe szanse bycia zaatakowanym. Lily siedziała więc spokojnie, obserwując znów rzednący ruch na chodniku i przestrzeń dookoła domu.

Frustrowało ją, że nie może wypełniać swoich stałych obowiązków. Gdy ostatnio była w Kwaterze dokonała pobieżnych oględzin spiżarki. Mieli zapas większości eliksirów leczniczych i maści, lecz eliksir wzmacniający szybko się kończył. Wszyscy obserwatorzy go podbierali, by ustać na nogach. Nie miała kiedy uwarzyć nowej porcji, co sobie wypominała. Powinna była to przewidzieć i zamienić godzinę snu na godzinę babrania się w składnikach. Postanowiła uwarzyć miksturę gdy tylko Peter i Remus wezmą od nich zmianę.

Poderwała się na równe nogi. Oczami wielkimi z przerażenia obserwowała, jak trzy czarne postacie pojawiają się na środku ulicy tuż pod schodami budynku numer 5, nic nie robiąc sobie z kilku mugoli nią podążających. W momencie, gdy postąpili pierwszy krok w stronę drzwi Lily zaczęła działać automatycznie.

- _Expecto Patronum!_ – ryknęła i nie opuszczając różdżki wycedziła szybko – Colwey Street 5. Trzech Śmierciożerców.

W tym samym momencie, gdy jej łania obróciła się, by wyskoczyć przez okno, ona obróciła się, by się deportować. Gdy tylko ponownie poczuła grunt pod nogami od razu ruszyła biegiem, przeskakując po dwa stopnie w stronę drzwi wejściowych.

Trzech Śmierciożerców. Ona jedna i mugol do obrony. Nie miała pojęcia, kim są napastnicy, nie wiedziała więc na co się przygotować; czy na obronę czy na atak. Jej najważniejszym zadaniem była jednak obrona Isabelli Warwick. Nie wiedziała, czy kobieta już się zdążyła zorientować, co się dzieje, nie wiedziała, czy już zdołała uciec. Musiała więc, na weszli wypadek ją powiadomić. Przede wszystkim musiała jej dać jak najwięcej czasu na ucieczkę. Musiała więc spowolnić Śmierciożerców i zając ich czymś. Wychodziło na to, że musiała ich zając samą sobą.

Wparowała przez wywarzone zaklęciem drzwi i bez zastanowienia machnęła różdżką na schody pnące się w górę tuż naprzeciwko drzwi wejściowych. Jeden ze czarnoksiężników już był w ich połowie.

-_Glisseo_! – ryknęła, sprawiając, że schody się wygładziły. Śmierciożerca uczepił się poręczy, jednak to nic nie pomogło i zjechał jak na zjeżdżalni z wrzaskiem – SZKATUŁKA! – ryknęła, jak głośniej jak umiała, zanim poczuła mocne uderzenie.

Zaklęcie odrzuciło ją do tyłu. Skupiając się z całej siły spowolniła swój lot, machając jednocześnie różdżką.

-_Expulso!_

Mimo, że kontrolowała swój lot, siła jej zaklęcia i tak ją odrzuciła na kolumnę. Trójka Śmierciożerców również została odepchnięta do tyłu, jak po wybuchu bomby ciśnieniowej. Lily osunęła się na ziemię, szybko jednak podskoczyła, machając lewą ręką na celującego w nią różdżką. Broń zmieniła nieco kąt nachylenia, zaklęcie przeleciało obok niej w momencie, gdy wyczarowywała tarczę przed zaklęciami lecącymi w jej stronę od dwóch pozostałych napastników. Cofnęła się pod ich naporem, znów wciśnięta w kolumnę.

-_Confringo Sectumsempra! Duro! Areso momentum! _– wrzeszczeli Śmierciożercy na zmianę, podczas gdy ona próbowała nadążyć swoją dłonią z wytwarzaniem tarcz i odpychaniem zaklęć czystą magią.

Z furią zarzuciła lewą dłonią, podrywając porcelanową wazę stojącą za klęczącym na prawo od niej Śmierciożercą, gdy ten po raz kolejny usiłował ją zmienić w kamień. Naczynie z hukiem rozbiło się o jego głowę.

-Kurwa, bierzcie tę babę! – ryknął znajomy głos. Dłoń powędrowała do kaptura odrzucając go do tyłu – Mam już ciebie szczerze dość Evans – powiadomił ją Wilberforce.

-_Bombarda Maxima!_ – ryknęła Lily, korzystając z tego, że Wilberforce mówił a drugi już zaczynał odwracać jej zaklęcie, które wcześniej rzuciła na schody. Kąt pomieszczenia, w którym stała wyczarowana przez nią zjeżdżalnia eksplodował, obrzucając ich gruzem i kawałkami drewna. Powietrze posiniało od kurzu i pyłu.

-_Incarcerous. Silencio_ – mruknęła, dostrzegając kątem oka, jak powalony wazą napastnik już się podnosi. Magiczne sznury spętały go, uniemożliwiając mu poruszanie się a kolejne zaklęcie uniemożliwiło komunikację ze wspólnikami. Nie widziała jednak niczego prócz obłoków dymu drapiących jej w gardło i oczy. Kaszląc szaleńczo próbowała cokolwiek usłyszeć.

-_Descendo _– usłyszała ledwie szept. Zaraz potem poczuła jak kolumna za jej plecami chwieje się i zaczyna opadać. Odskoczyła na bok, marmur jednak zahaczył o jej ramię, zwalając ją z nóg.

-_Protego!_ – ryknęła, gdy usłyszała formułkę kolejnego zaklęcia. Fioletowy błysk rozprysnął się na jej tarczy – _Drętwota!_

Wycelowała różdżkę w miejsce, w którego przyleciało nieznane jej zaklęcie i od razu zaczęła machać różdżką w powietrzu jak opętana, próbując jakimś sposobem usunąć kurz tak, jak udawało jej się przemieszczać niewerbalnie przedmioty. Pozwoliła sobie na chwilę zadowolenia, gdy mogła zobaczyć coś więcej, szybko jednak tego pożałowała. Dwóch Śmierciożerców, żaden z nich nawet nie draśnięty jej zaklęciami, spojrzało na nią z rządzą mordu w oczach.

Wymiana zaklęć, jaka nastąpiła, zwaliłaby ją z nóg, gdyby nie fakt, że już się czołgała po podłodze. Próbując odeprzeć napierające uroki desperacko rozważała beznadziejną sytuację w której się znalazła.

Jednego powaliła, jednak pozostałych dwóch wciąż w najlepsze ciskało w nią wszystkim, co mieli. Odcięła im drogę na wyższe piętra. Nie wierzyła, by pani Warwick była na tyle nierozgarniętą osobą, by się nie domyślić po krzykach i wybuchach co się dzieje. Miała więc nadzieję, że kobieta zdołała uciec. Modliła się również, by ta trójka była jedyną, która się pojawiła w tym domu. Nie wiedziała, czy ktoś nie wszedł od tyłu lub faktycznie nie wleciał na miotle oknem i, co gorsze, nie miała możliwości tego sprawdzić. Zamiast tego beznadziejnie kulała się po podłodze, próbując unikać ataków. Padały one jednak z tak bliska, że ręka jej się uginała, gdy próbowała je odtrącić. Z przerażeniem dostrzegła, że właściwie została przyparta do ściany.

-_Bombarda Maxima! _– ryknął Rumpletiltskin a ona rzuciła się w popłochu za resztkę kolumny, której górna część leżała na podłodze.

Ściana, do której przed sekundą się przyciskała, eksplodowała, obrzucając ją kawałkami cegieł. Wybuch wcisnął ją w marmur, głowa odleciała do tyłu, boleśnie się o niego obijając. Bez zastanowienia i desperacko rzuciła się przez nowo utworzone przejście, nurkując w dymie pyłu. Wylądowała na podłodze, wykonując imponujący ślizg po parkiecie. Porwała się na równe nogi, słysząc, jak Rumpletiltskin rzuca kolejny urok. Przeleciał przez dziurę w ścianę, rozwalając drewniane krzesło. Lily niejasno uświadomiła sobie, że została zepchnięta do jadalni.

-_Duro!_ – ryknęła, gdy dotarła do łuku łączącego pomieszczenie z korytarzem.

Zaklęcie pomknęło przez całe pomieszczenie w stojącego bokiem Wilberforce'a. Śmierciożerca odbił jednak zaklęcie. Rumpletiltskin w tym czasie rzucił kolejne. Lily uniknęła go wskakując na krzesło jadalniane. Przeskoczyła na drugi koniec stołu i przewróciła go mocnym szarpnięciem różdżką tak, że dawał jej coś na kształt tarczy. Odskoczyła, gdy kolejne zaklęcie wybiło w drewnie dziurę, przelatując na wylot. Rumpletiltskin zaśmiał się kpiąco, najwyraźniej rozbawiony jej prowizoryczną ochroną. Lily uśmiechnęła się jednak. Znajdowała się w pomieszczeniu z dużą ilością niewielkich przedmiotów. W momencie, gdy Śmiercożercy wbiegli za nią do salonu zyskała minimalną przewagę i zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Skupiła się i napięła mięśnie obu rąk.

-_Incarcerous! Steleus! Confundo!_ – rozpoczęli na nowo swój ogień krzyżowy Rumpletiltskin z Wilberforcem.

Znów machając różdżką jak opętana w ofensywie, wolną uniosła stojący na komodzie za Śmerciożercami posążek i uderzyła nim Rumpletiltskin w głowę. Zaraz za posażkiem szarpnęła krzesłem, które pofrunęło w stronę Wilberforce'a. Wykorzystując fakt, że oboje odwrócili od niej na sekundę różdżki, machnęła w stronę najbliższego krzesła i stołu.

-_Gemino_– rzuciła na nie urok i przystąpiła do na szybko wymyślonej dywersji.

Gwałtownym ruchem porwała jednocześnie lewą i prawą ręką dwa kolejne krzesła, rzucając je z furią z stronę przeciwników. Szybkimi ruchami rąk zniszczyli jej pociski, jednak Rumpletiltskin nie zauważył kolejnego siedziska lecącego w jego kierunku. Tym razem tego, na który Lily rzuciła urok. Śmierciożerca zwalił się na podłogę a gdy tylko drewno mebla zetknęło się z jego ciałem, krzesło zaczęło się szaleńczo powielać, jakby chciało ukryć swój oryginał pod górą dębowych nóg i oparć. Rumpletiltskin wrzasną przeraźliwie.

„Gdzie oni są?!" myślała, rozpaczliwie broniąc się przed urokami rozwścieczonego do granic możliwości Wilberforce'a. Pojedynkowała się z nimi od dobrych kilku minut, niemal udało im się w międzyczasie roznieść w pył parter budynku. Dlaczego jeszcze żaden członek Zakonu się nie pojawił? Z pewnością musieli już otrzymać jej partonusa.

Boleśnie uderzyła się o gzyms kominka, gdy sięgnęło ją zaklęcie. Opadła bezwładnie na kolana, gdy zakręciło jej się w głowie. Szybko próbowała unieść różdżkę, nie była jednak w stanie się na tym skupić. Żadne zaklęcie nie chciało jej przyjść do głowy, ani jedna strategia się nie sklarowała. Z przerażeniem rozpoznała symptomy zaklęcia dezorientującego.

-Myślałaś, że dasz radę, szlamo – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Wilberforce po czym prychnął. Lily zmusiła głowę do uniesienia się, z trudem skupiła się na wycelowanej w nią różdżce – Nigdy nie miałaś szans – stwierdził.

Nachylił się nad przewróconym przez nią stołem, by lepiej ją widzieć. Odważyła się na chwilę zadowolenia, gdy zobaczyła, jak opiera się dłonią na ławie.

-Ava… - zaczął, lecz zaraz został przygwożdżony przez nowopowstały stół, który przygwoździł go do ziemi.

Zaklął szpetnie spod niego a Lily cofnęła się, gdy kilka kolejnych duplikatów pojawiło się na środku jadalni, przygważdżając Śmierciżercę do podłogi. Z przerażeniem zobaczyła, jak rosnąca góra stołów powoli się przechyla w jej stronę. Ściskając mocno różdżkę odczołgała się w panice. Kątem oka zobaczyła, jak Rumpletiltskin odrzuca zaklęciem od siebie kolejne krzesła, obrzuca jadalnię nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem po czym rzuca się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.

Wmawiając sobie, że zaklęcie dezorientujące przestaje działać podźwignęła się na nogi, by zatrzymać uciekiniera. Zanim jednak zdążyła dobiec do drzwi Wilberforce również zaczął zaklęciami odpychać od siebie meble. Wycelowała drżącą jej d dłoni różdżkę w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą mignęła jej jego twarz i rzuciła oszałamiaczem, gdy ponownie się odsłonił. Natychmiast posłała drugi, gdy jedyne co zrobił pierwszy to przeleciał przez jedne z drewnianych blatów na wylot.

Stos zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, jedne ze stołów osunął się w jej stronę, jednak po sekundzie chybotania ustała, najwyraźniej tracąc swój motor napędowy. Dusząc ciężko spojrzała przez ramię i jęknęła głośno. Magiczne liny, którymi skrępowała pierwszego, nieznanego jej Śmierciożercę, leżały bezwładnie na podłodze, nie mając kogo unieruchamiać. Plując sobie w twarz, że nie spetryfikowała mężczyzny, rzuciła się w pościg za Rumpletiltskinem. Wpadła jednak na kogoś, niemal zwalając go z nóg.

-Lily, jesteś cała? – usłyszała głos Alice Longbottom. Poczuła, jak ktoś chwyta ją za ramiona i odsuwa to tyłu. Wyzezowała nieprzytomnie na Remusa.

-Pani Warwick – mruknęła i wyślizgnęła się z jego uścisku.  
Zignorowała zupełnie jego powarkiwania. Podbiegła pod gruzy schodów, wspięła się na nie bezmyślnie i skoczyła, próbując zapanować nad swoją własną magią i umiejętnościami wyszkolonymi jeszcze w dzieciństwie. Kontrolując swoją lewitację podleciała lekko go góry, schwyciła się brzegu podłogi i zarówno siłą jak i magią podciągnęła się.

-Pani Warwick?! – ryknęła, puszczając się biegiem przez pokoje.

Wywarzając każde zamknięte drzwi by sprawdzić, czy nie znajdzie gdzieś ukrytej i spanikowanej kobiety lub śladów walki dotarła wreszcie do gabinetu. Usłyszała, jak ktoś biegnie za nią, nie obejrzała się jednak. Dopadła do biurka pani domu, na którym pozostawiła z Remusem przygotowany do ucieczki świstoklik. Szkatułki jednak nie było, podobnie jak Isabelle. Rozejrzała się w popłochu, nie dostrzegła jednak ani wybitych szyb ani jakichkolwiek śladów szamotaniny.

-Zdążyła– usłyszała zza siebie głos Remusa.

-Co z Jackiem Warwick? – zapytała go szybko, odwracając się do niego.

-Nie dostaliśmy wezwania od Marley – odpowiedział jej już w biegu, gdy oboje rzucili się w stronę resztek po schodach – Twoje było jedyne. Już daliśmy jej znak.

Zeskoczyła z resztki chodów, mijając przeszukującego pozostałe pokoje Franka. Ledwie kontrolowała upadek z emocji, więc uderzyła o gruz mocniej, niżby sobie tego życzyła, zjeżdżając po nim.

-Evans! Gdzie jest Isabelle Warwick? – warknął na nią Moody.

-Nie tutaj! – odkrzyknęła mu zza ramienia.

Zignorowała jego kolejne pytanie i wypadła na ulicę, ledwo świadoma, że mija grupkę Aurorów. Gdy tylko wybiegła poza teren objęty ochroną antyteleportacyjną, okręciła się w miejscu i deportowała z trzaskiem.

Zwaliła się na kolana, gdy uderzyła stopami o twardą posadzkę. Obok niej zgrabnie teleportował się Remus. Rozejrzała się w popłochu i niemal rzuciła się na wychodzącą szybko z kuchni panią McKinnon.

-Czy jest tu pani Warwick? – zapytała, starając się nie szarpnąć kobietą, by otrzymać szybszą odpowiedź. Słowa, które padły, zrekompensowały jej jednak cały stres.

-Tak. Jest w pokoju gościnnym, cała i zdrowa. Już dobrze, Lily.

Evans jednak nie słuchała jej ostatnich słów. Gdy tylko usłyszała, gdzie się kobieta znajduje, od razu pognała we wskazanym kierunku. Przecięła biegiem salon i korytarz i dysząc, zatrzymała się przy drewnianych wrzosowych drzwiach przy których stał, jak na straży, Peter. Najwyraźniej tuż po otrzymaniu od niej wiadomości przezornie udał się tutaj, by zapewnić pani Warwick bezpieczeństwo, gdyby udało jej się przenieść. Wyglądał na spokojnego, choć oczy miał lekko rozbiegane, gdy zmierzył Lily.

-Co z nią? – zapytał cicho Remus.

-Wszystko w porządku, nic jej się nie stało – odparł szeptem chłopak.

-O mój Boże – mruknęła Lily, czując jak część napięcia z niej ulatuje.

Remus tymczasem przeszedł obok Petera i cicho zapukał do drzwi.

-Pani Warwick? To my, Remus Lupin i Lily Evans. Czy możemy wejść? – zapytał, podczas gdy Lily próbowała na nowo zapanować nad oddechem.

Zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszała tylko szybkie stukanie obcasów. Chwilę później drzwi stanęły otworem, ukazując rozdygotaną, bladą kobietę.

-Nic pani nie jest? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Lily, obrzucając kobietę krytycznym spojrzeniem szeroko otwartych z wciąż buzującej w niej paniki oczu. Pani Warwick wyglądała jednak na zdrową, w fizycznym znaczeniu tego słowa. Miała lekko poczochrane włosy, jednak Evans nie dostrzegła żadnych zewnętrznych urazów. Co nie łagodziło ani odrobinę głębokiego przerażenia, jakie malowało się w oczach kobiety. Choć twarz miała kamienną a głos cichy i stabilny, oczy były oceanem paniki.

-Tak. Nic mi nie jest. Co z moim mężem? – zapytała natychmiast kobieta, zaciskając palce mocno na framudze drzwi. Lily stłumiła westchnienie ulgi. Rysy twarzy jej natychmiast złagodniały, głos stał się bardziej miękki, gdy odpowiedziała na pytanie pani Warwick.

-Pani McKinnon go pilnowała. Proszę się uspokoić i usiąść – polecił Remus, wślizgując się do pokoju gościnnego. Lily z Peterem ruszyli z nim.

Isabella Warwick natychmiast wykonała polecenie, choć jej oczy nie wyglądały na ani odrobinę spokojniejsze.

-Zdaje się, że tylko pani została zaatakowana, pani Warwick. Nie musi się pani denerwować – zaczął Remus, jednak noga pani Isabelli zaczęła szybko podskakiwać, jakby kobieta nie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu.

-Co to znaczy? – zapytała się go i zaraz przeleciała wzrokiem po Lily i Peterze – Co to znaczy?

Lily kucnęła przed nią, zmuszając, by kobieta się na niej skupiła.

-Pani mąż jest, z tego co mi wiadomo, cały i zdrowy w Ministerstwie. Wiadomość już została do niego wysłana. Rozumie mnie pani? – zapytała, niezbyt pewna, czy kobieta ją słucha.

-Tak, tak – szepnęła cicho, patrząc na nią niewidzącym wzrokiem – Cały i zdrowy.

-Tak – Lily uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie – Cały i zdrowy. Musi pani teraz tu na niego poczekać. Tak, jak to uzgodniliśmy. Gdy tylko będzie to możliwe, zaraz do pani przybędzie.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową. Kamienny wyraz jej twarzy powoli ustąpił miejsca uldze, gdy jej ramiona nieco się rozluźniły.

-Dobrze. Była pani bardzo dzielna – pochwaliła ją Evans, kładąc jej delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu. Warwick spojrzała na nią łagodnie, zaraz zmarszczyła jednak brwi, najwyraźniej niezadowolona z tego, co widzi.

-Pani krwawi – oświadczyła jej a Lily zamrugała zdezorientowana powiekami.

-Tak, oh. No cóż, to się zdarza – uśmiechnęła się do niej pocieszająco – Najważniejsze, że pani nic nie jest.

-Niech pani posłucha – odezwał się znów stojący za nią Lupin – Musi pani teraz tu zostać. Tu jest pani bezpieczna, to nasza zaprzyjaźniona rodzina. Ja z panem Pettigrew będziemy pani pilnować. Nic się pani nie stanie.

Kobieta pokiwała skwapliwie głową, wdzięczna najwyraźniej za wskazówki, co się będzie dziać w ciągu najbliższych minut.

- Czy czegoś pani potrzebuje? – zapytała Lily, wstając. Przeczesała włosy palcami i z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że utknęły jej one między kołtunami. Nie chciała sobie nawet próbować wyobrazić, jak wygląda.

-Wszystko dobrze. Proszę tylko przyprowadzić mojego męża - powiedziała kobieta, nerwowo przygładzając spódnicę swojej kremowej garsonki. Spojrzała na nią niemal błagalnymi oczami, choć twarz pozostała miękka – Jak najszybciej.

-Zrobimy, co się da – obiecała Lily ruszając w stronę drzwi. Remus przytrzymaj je dla niej, lecz odwróciła się jeszcze do kobiety i uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco - Proszę spróbować odpocząć. Już wszystko będzie dobrze.

Isabella Warwick skinęła głową, mocno splatając dłonie na kolanach. Gdy tylko Lupin zamknął za nią cicho drzwi, natychmiast podskoczyła do nich pani McKinnon. Najwyraźniej czekała na nich w drzwiach salonu. Lily dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak zdenerwowana i zdesperowana jest kobieta.

-Proszę Lily – powiedziała, podając jej jakiś mały przedmiot. Lily chwyciła opakowanie maści z gwieździstej trawy – Co z moją córką?

Evans spojrzała na matkę Marley zdziwiona. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że to ona widziała się z dziewczyna po raz ostatni, więc to ona posiadała na jej temat jakiekolwiek przydatne dla spokoju ducha kobiety informacje.

-Marley eskortuje pana Warwicka w Ministerstwie Magii. Atak na panią Warwick był prawdopodobnie jedynym. Nie dostaliśmy od Marley żadnej wiadomości…

-Co to znaczy? – nie wytrzymała pani McKinnon, przerywając jej nerwowym, urywanym głosem.

-To znaczy, że Marley nikt nie zaatakował. Nic jej nie jest – odpowiedziała Lily, mając nadzieję, że jej słowa są prawdziwe. Jeśli ta wojna czegoś ją zdążyła nauczyć w przeciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy to tego, by nie być czyjegokolwiek bezpieczeństwa pewnym. Poczuła się jednak lepiej ze swoim nieostrożnym wyolbrzymieniem, gdy zobaczyła, jak napięcie opuszcza twarz kobiety. Zostało najwyraźniej zdegradowane do zmartwienia, jednak ono było lepsze od paniki.

-Dobrze. Dobrze – mruknęła do siebie pani McKinnon, nerwowo wycierając dłonie w swój fartuszek. Chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, zamknęła jednak szybko usta widząc, że Remus już odwraca Lily do siebie.

-Będziemy jej pilnować. Ty musisz wrócić i zdać relacje Szalonookiemu – oświadczył jej trzeźwo. Evans skinęła szybko głową.

-Zabezpieczcie dom – odpowiedziała, choć była pewna, że Remus już obmyślał sieć czarów ochronnych – Wrócę, jak tylko będę mogła.

Odruchowo niemal wyrwała pani McKinnon różdżkę z dłoni , gdy kobieta przystawiła ją do jej skroni. Nie mogła powstrzymać jednak automatycznego odsunięcia się.

-Przepraszam, ale to wygląda paskudnie – mruknęła szybko kobieta, znów przybliżając różdżkę - _Vulnera Sanentur._

Lily poczuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w miejscu swojej rany, gdy zaklęcie tamowało upływ krwi. Podziękowała cicho ale opuściła różdżkę kobiety, gdy ta chciała kolejnym zaklęciem zabliźnić rany. Wcisnęła jej z powrotem do rąk maść.

-Proszę się nie denerwować, pani McKinnon. Marley już niedługo powinna się tu pojawić – oświadczyła, ściskając lekko dłoń kobiety. Skinęła głową na Remusa i Petera, odsunęła się o krok i deportowała z cichym trzaskiem.

Gdy znów pojawiła się na Colwey Street przed domem numer 5, zawahała się na sekundę, nim rozpoznała miejsce. Dom państwa Warwick był otoczony ze wszystkich stron miotającymi się wszędzie czarodziejami. Długie, brązowe płaszcze Aurorów łopotały za nimi, gdy biegali z miejsca w miejsce, obstawiając teren i przeszukując go w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek podejrzanego. Wytarła z twarzy krew, spoglądając ze zdziwieniem na parter domu. Właściwie pozbawiony drzwi wejściowych zapraszał czarodziei do wejścia przez dużą dziurę w fasadzie budynku. Za nią, spomiędzy przemykających wewnątrz postaci, straszyła sterta gruzu po wysadzonych schodach. Lily zdała sobie sprawę, że okno jadalni było wybite, choć nie do końca zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, kiedy to się mogło stać.

-Odsunąć się! – ryknął na nią nieznany jej mężczyzna, sprawnymi ruchami ręki wyczarowując przed nią i kilkoma innymi osobami barierkę z magicznej taśmy.

Cofnęła się posłusznie, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś członka Zakonu. Kilku czarodziei nieco na bok od niej najwyraźniej czyściło pamięć kilku przechodniów. Lily zdała sobie sprawę, że nawet nie pomyślała o tym, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo przechodniom. Plując sobie w brodę spojrzała w stronę, z której ktoś zmierzał w jej kierunku. Moody sprawnym ruchem uniósł magiczną taśmę i prześlizgnął się pod nią z zadziwiającą giętkością. Pokuśtykał do niej szybko, mocno uderzając laską o asfalt.

-Do Kwatery – zażądał, niemal w tej samej chwili rozpoczynając deportację. Lily podążyła za nim.

Gdy wyszła ze swojej białej mgiełki teleportacyjnej w głównej sali Kwatery, od razu ruszyła za Alastorem w stronę kuchni. Najwyraźniej członkowie Zakonu, którzy przybili na Colway Street 5 na jej wyzwanie już zdążyli się teleportować z powrotem tutaj i dlatego nie mogła nikogo dostrzec na ulicy. Fabian i Dorcas poderwali się z miejsc, widząc ją i Szalonookiego. Elphias Doge spojrzał na nią badawczo i zmarszczył brwi, niezadowolony z tego, co zobaczył. Graham i Diggle najwyraźniej westchnęli z ulgą. Zdziwiła się, widząc Kingsleya. Nie zdążyła się jednak zapytać, co tu robi.

-Siadaj – warknął chłodno Moody.

Posłusznie opadła na wskazane jej krzesło.

-To było trzech Śmerciożerców – zaczęła, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, czego się od niej oczekuje. Odchrząknęła, ze zdziwieniem rejestrując swój zachrypnięty głos – Wilberforce, Rumplestiltskin i jeszcze jeden, którego nie poznałam.

-Złapaliśmy Wilberforca i Rumplestiltskina – oświadczył jej usłużnie Fabian a Lily skinęła głową, zadowolona na wieść, że złapali ostatniego.

-Trzeci zdołał uciec, choć go obezwładniłam. Nie zauważyłam, kiedy to zrobił. Pani Warwick jest jednak bezpieczna – dodała szybko, zdając sobie sprawę, że ominęła najważniejszą informację – Remus i Peter jej pilnują.

-Nikogo więcej nie było? – zapytał ją ostro Moody.

-Nie. Tylko oni. Nikogo więcej nie widziałam.

-W pozostałej części domu nie było śladów walki – przypomniał Graham.

-Czego chcieli od Isabelle Warwick? Mówili coś? – kontynuował swoje przesłuchanie Moody. Lily powoli robiła się coraz bardziej poirytowane przez jego chłodny ton.

-Wilberforce krzyczał, żeby ją złapać, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego – oświadczyła, jak przez mgłę przypominając sobie słowa Śmierciożercy.

Szalonooki uderzył mocno laską o podłogę, najwyraźniej równie niezadowolony z jej odpowiedzi co ona z jego pytań.

-Co z Jackiem Warwickiem?

-Marley ochraniała go w drodze do Ministerstwa Magii. Wyszli piętnaście po pierwszej. Od tamtej pory nie dostałam od niej żadnej wiadomości – oświadczyła.

-Jack był w Ministerstwie, gdy dostałem patronusa – odezwał się Kingsley. Lily spojrzała na niego wyczekująco, wzrokiem żądając dodatkowych informacji – Od razu powiadomiłem go o sytuacji. Kazałem mu się skontaktować z Marley i jej słuchać.

-Nie było ich w ukryciu, gdy poszłam sprawdzić co z Isabelle Warwick – oświadczyła Lily i przygryzła mocno wargę – Czy coś się mogło stać?

-Nie dostaliśmy wiadomości od Marley – odpowiedział jej Fabian.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi, rozważając szybko sytuację. Ich plan zakładał, że w razie ataku na Colwey Street 5 w momencie, gdy nie byłoby tam pana Warwicka, ktokolwiek byłby wówczas odpowiedzialny za jego ochronę, miał się z nim natychmiast teleportować do domu państwa McKinnon. Jednak aby tego dokonać, Marley musiała się niepostrzeżenie spotkać z Warwickiem a biorąc pod uwagę, że miało się to odbyć w Ministerstwie Magii, całość mogła się przedłużyć.

-Kto zawiadamiał McKinnon? – odezwał się znów Moody, tym razem kierując swoje pytanie do wszystkich zgromadzonych w kuchni.

-Ja. Wysłałam go razu po otrzymaniu wiadomości od Lily – odezwała się Dorcas, mężnie wytrzymując spojrzenie magicznego oka.

-Zorganizowanie potajemnego spotkania w Ministerstwie jest ciężkie, musi potrwać – oświadczył Shacklebolt – Zwłaszcza przy Wizengamocie.

-Co z pozostałymi rodzinami? – rzucił natychmiast Szalonooki. Łypnął swoim wielkim, przerażającym okiem w stronę Grahama.

-Żadnych zmian. Atak miał miejsce tylko na Colwey Street 5 – odparł szybko chłopak, najwyraźniej chwilowo odpowiedzialny za integrację informacji od różnych grup ochroniarzy.

Alastor, najwyraźniej pozbawiony dodatkowych pytań, zamilkł. Szybkim krokiem przykuśtykał wzdłuż stołu kuchennego i stuknął mocno laską o posadzkę.

-Dobra. Wracać do swoich zadań – warknął, łupiąc na nich i zaraz dorzucił – Evans, pozwól.

Wszyscy zaczęli wstawać od stołu, robiąc przy tym niemały harmider. Dorcas dała Lily znać, że na nią poczeka, gdy dziewczyna podskoczyła do Szalonookiego.

-Obserwujcie Isabelle Warwick bez przerwy. Nie macie z niej spuszczać oka, rozumiesz? Cała wasza trójka. Jak McKinnon się pojawi, przenieście ich w bezpieczniejsze miejsce i nie odstępujcie na krok – oświadczył jej i zakręcił magicznym okiem – Nie podoba mi się, że zaatakowali Isabelle Warwick a nie jej męża. Dowiedz się o co chodzi – polecił.

Lily skinęła posłusznie głową i odruchowo odskoczyła, gdy Moody teleportował się z niemal niesłyszalnym szumem. Evans odwróciła się i podeszła do kręcącej się na drugim końcu kuchni Dorcas.

-Nic ci nie jest? – zapytała dziewczyna – Wyglądasz fatalnie.

-W porządku – odpowiedziała Lily, nerwowo przeczesując palcami włosy. Próbowała oszacować, ile kołtunów napotkały, jednak rozdrażniona, zrezygnowała.

-Serio, paskudnie – zignorowała ją Meadowes, chwytając za rękę i ciągnąc w stronę pokoju głównego i dalej, po schodach w górę – Nie mam pojęcia, co tam nawyprawiałaś, ale Alice mówiła, że jest kiepsko.

Lily nie podjęła nawet próby rozszyfrowania znaczenia jej słów ani tego, co mówiła Alice. Pozwoliła się zaciągnąć do łazienki na piętrze i posłusznie usiadła na brzegu wanny. Akurat w tej chwili miała zamiar pozwolić sobie na odrobinę zrezygnowania i zmęczenia. Pisnęła jednak, gdy Dorcas bez ceregieli ochlapała jej twarz wodą.

-Musisz się ogarnąć – oświadczyła jej dziewczyna, rzucając jej w twarz ręcznikiem – Pokaż no to. Oj, będzie potrzebna maść na blizny – mruknęła, celując różdżką w jej twarz. Zaklęciem zamknęła wciąż otwartą ranę na jej czole, kolejnym czyszcząc jej zakrwawione obranie.

-Musisz się przebrać – poradziła rzeczowo, chwytając za leżącą na półce szczotkę do włosów. Bez jakiejkolwiek dozy delikatności zaczęła szarpać Evans za włosy, próbując nad nimi zapanować.

-Dorcas, przestań – jęknęła Lily, odrzucając na bok bordowy ręcznik i wyszarpując przedmiot zagłady z rąk dziewczyny – Nie mam czasu na to – oświadczyła, podrywając się na równe nogi.

Wyszła szybko z łazienki sama podejmując walkę z włosami w drodze do pokoju, który sobie przywłaszczyła w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Zrzuciła z siebie podartą, brudną bluzkę. Meadowes rzuciła z nią wilgotnym ręcznikiem, który najwyraźniej przezornie ze sobą wzięła. Lily podziękowała cicho i zaczęła nerwowo czyścić te kawałki skóry, które tego najbardziej potrzebowały.

-Z tyłu wygląda to jeszcze gorzej – oświadczyła cicho Dorcas, wpatrując się w jej plecy – Jesteś cała żółta na plecach. James będzie wściekły – powiadomiła ją.

Lily zignorowała ten komentarz, szybko przemywając sobie ramiona. Wygrzebała z szafy byle jaką bluzkę i szybko ją wciągnęła.

-Wiesz, co u niego? – zapytała, zrzucając spodnie.

-Widziałam go kilka godzin temu, przy zmianie warty. Narzekał na nudę – oświadczyła a Lily uśmiechnęła się, w ogóle nie zdziwiona – Chyba jednak zmienił zdanie, gdy Graham poszedł się upewnić, czy u nich wszystko w porządku. Mówił, że James próbował go zmusić, żeby go zastąpił jak usłyszał o ataku. Siłą.

-Graham powinien trzymać gębę na kłódkę – oświadczyła Lily, szybko zapinając na świeżych spodniach pasek z przytroczonymi fiolkami. Obrzuciła Dorcas badawczym spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna była wyraźnie zmęczona. Miała podkrążone oczy i ziemistą cerę – Masz teraz wolne, prawda? Powinnaś się przespać.

Meadowes prychnęła pogardliwie, odrzucając swoje czarne włosy na plecy.

-I kto to mówi?

-Ktoś, kto wie co to potrzeba snu – odparła Lily związując włosy gumką. Chwyciła płaszcz i zarzuciła go sobie na ramiona. Rzuciła dziewczynie jeszcze jedno spojrzenie i westchnęła – Nic nam po tobie, jeśli będziesz się słaniać na nogach. Zdrzemnij się, po to masz te kilka godzin. Musisz mieć siły, żeby uspokoić Jamesa.

Uśmiechnęła się do niej lekko i obróciła na pięcie, deportując się bez słowa.

Tym razem aportowała się poza posiadłością McKinnonów, niemal pewna, że Remus i Peter już zdarzyli podnieść barierę antyteleportacyjną. Przebiegła szybko przez ulicę i szybko przecięła ogródek, dopadając dzwonka.

Lupin najpierw wyjrzał zza firanki, nim otworzył jej drzwi. Stał z różdżką w dłoni.

-Jest już Marley? – zapytała, prześlizgując się obok niego.

-W salonie – potwierdził chłopak, zatrzaskując drzwi. Rzucił na nie jedno z mocniejszych zaklęć zamykających i ruszył za nią w stronę pokoju dziennego.

-Panie Warwick – skinęła głową, ujrzawszy mężczyznę.

Jegomość uniósł się odrobinę ze swojego miejsca obok żony i skinął głową. Lily nie zobaczyła żadnych obrażeń zewnętrznych. Wyglądało więc na to, że ani ona ani jego żona nie ucierpieli w żaden fizyczny sposób w wyniku ataku. Uśmiechnęła się do nich lekko, zatrzymując się na środku pokoju.

-Czy byli by państwo uprzejmi przejść na chwilę do pokoju gościnnego? Oczywiście, obstawimy drzwi – powiedziała spokojnie, podczas gdy Remus obrzucał ją zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.

Ani on, ani Marley czy Peter na dali jednak po sobie poznać, czy są zaskoczeni jej słowami czy nie. Pan Warwick skinął bez słowa głową i wstał, pomagając się podnieść również swojej żonie. Peter podążył za nimi, najwyraźniej godząc się ze swoją pozycją obstawiającego drzwi. Rzucił jej tylko zdziwione spojrzenie, zaraz jednak zniknął na korytarzu.

-Mamy polecenia od Moodiego – oświadczyła szeptem, gdy trójka zniknęła jej z oczu – Mamy ich przenieść w nowe, bezpieczne miejsce i pilnować ich wszyscy razem, bez przerw.

Marley jęknęła głośno, odchylając się w fotelu. Odrzuciła do tyłu głowę i spojrzała ze zrezygnowaniem na sufit.

-Już chyba wolałam siedzieć godzinami na krześle – oświadczyła zmęczonym głosem.

-Podał jakąś konkretną lokalizację? – zapytał Remus. Lily potrząsnęła przecząco głową – Jakieś pomysły?

Evans westchnęła. Zastanawiała się nad tym odkąd usłyszała wytyczne Szalonookiego. Dom Marley był najbliższą lokalizacją, kontaktowanie się z nim było więc łatwe. Poza tym należał do zaufanej rodziny. Dlatego, gdy Marley go zaproponowała, zgodzili się, uznając, że jest to lepsze miejsce niż jakaś rudera w granicach Londynu.

Nie mogli przenieść Warwicków do Kwatery Głównej, wiązało się to ze zbyt dużym ryzykiem. Jeśli nawet Śmierciożercy nie ponowią ataku teraz, mogą to zrobić kiedy indziej, gdy rodzina już nie będzie objęta ochroną Zakonu. Cruciatus był okrutnym urokiem; nie mogli ryzykować, że w trakcie ewentualnych tortur państwo Warwick mogliby zdradzić lokalizację Kwatery. Nie mogli też dopuścić, by poznali tożsamość zbyt dużej liczny członków ich organizacji. Na Fishbone 9 non stop się ktoś kręcił.

Lily rozważała przez chwilę swoje mieszkanie, jednak wydało jej się rozwiązaniem zbyt oczywistym. I zdecydowanie za bliskim od miejsca pierwszego ataku. Za to dom jej rodziców w Sutton on Sea był daleko. I był mało oczywisty.

Nakręciła kosmyk włosów na palce, rozważając tę opcję.

-To nie może być w Londynie – oświadczyła z powagą Marley, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem przed siebie.

-Nasze domu też odpadają – dodał szybko Remus, drapiąc się po jednaj ze swoich blizn.

-Może jakieś ich miejsce? – zaproponowała Marley, unosząc na nich wzrok – Jakiś domek babci czy coś takiego? Miejsce, gdzie spędzili wakacje?

-To zbyt oczywiste – oświadczyła nieprzytomnym głosem Lily.

-Właśnie dlatego, że jest takie oczywiste może się udać! – podchwyciła dziewczyna, prostując się w fotelu.

Lily musiała jej przyznać, że miała odrobinę racji, jednak zanim zdążyła to rozważyć dokładniej, Remus zdecydowanie pokręcił głową.

-Odpada. Pierwsze miejsca, w które zaglądam jak czegoś szukam to te najbardziej oczywiste – oświadczył twardo, jednocześnie przekreślając pomysł McKinnon.

Lily wróciła do swojego rozważania. Niewiele osób wiedziało, gdzie spędziła dzieciństwo, jeszcze mnie wiedziało, że przeprowadziła się wraz z rodziną z Cokeworth gdy była na piątym roku. Jednak wtedy jeszcze była w trakcie tej beznadziejnej przyjaźni ze Snapem. Kimkolwiek był Śmierciożerca, który uciekł, mógł ją poznać lub usłyszeć, jak Wilborforce wymawia jej nazwisko. Jeśli Snape by się dowiedział o tym, że pilnuje tej rodziny mógłby jakoś domyślić się, że Sutton jest jedną z opcji ukrycia. Nie mogła tak zaryzykować. Cokeworth natomiast odpadało w przedbiegach.

-…może się udać – wyrwał ją z zamyślenia głos Lupina. Spojrzała na niego mrugając bezmyślnie powiekami, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że nie uchwyciła pierwszych słów.

-Co? – zapytała.

-Ale nie z ich. Z naszymi. Gdzie spędzałyście wakacje? Może jedno z tych miejsc się nada – odpowiedział Remus. Podczas gdy Lily powoli dochodziła do tego, o czym chłopak mówi, Marley zaklasnęła w dłonie.

-Mam! Hopton – oświadczyła, rzucając nazwę miejscowości, której nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała.

-Gdzie to jest? – zapytała.

-Niedaleko Lowestoft, nad Morzem Północnym. To właściwie wioska, prawie nikt tam nie mieszka poza sezonem – oświadczyła zadowolona dziewczyna.

Remus zastanowił się chwilę i skinął powoli głową.

-Może się nadać – stwierdził cicho, najwyraźniej wciąż rozważając za i przeciw.

Lowestoft leżało ponad 100 mil od Londynu na północny-wschód. Była to odległość pozwalająca na teleportację łączną, lecz wciąż na tyle duża, by uznać ją za wystarczającą. Samo Lowestoft nie było miastem dużym. Czysto turystyczna gospodarka sprawiała, że w sezonie zimowym było niemal na wymarciu. Skoro Hapton było wioską, o też porze roku musiało właściwie nie istnieć.

-Musi się nadać – oświadczyła Lily – Nic innego nie mamy. Znasz tam jakieś miejsce, gdzie byśmy mogli się zatrzymać?

-A właśnie, że znam – uśmiechnęła się Marley – W prawdzie od lat nikt tam nie mieszkał, ciężko więc oczekiwać luksusów, ale się nada.

-Musimy się upewnić, że państwo Warwick nigdy tam nie byli – oświadczył Remus, ruszając w stronę pokoju gościnnego.

Lily z Marley poszły za nim, pozostały jednak na korytarzu, gdy Lupin wymieniał szybkie kilka zdań z ich podopiecznymi. Evans szybko zrelacjonowała zdezorientowanemu Peterowi sytuację i spojrzała wyczekująco na Remusa, gdy ten znów się pojawił na korytarzu.

-Nie znają tego miejsca.

-Wobec tego Hapton – oświadczył Pettigraw.

-Skoro mamy ich osłaniać cały czas, musimy się jakoś podzielić – wyszeptała Marley, gdy cała czwórka odsunęła się nieco od drzwi – Bez sensu byłoby, żebyśmy wszyscy pilnowali wszystkich.

-Racja – przyznał Remus – Dwie osoby będą pilnować pana Warwicka i dwie pozostałe paną Isabelle.

-W trakcie ataku to będzie dobre – przytaknęła Lily, nakręcając włosy na palec – Ale nie damy rady wszyscy być na nogach przez całą dobę. Musimy mieć warty. Dwie osoby pilnują, po jednej od Jacka i Isabelle, dwie pozostałe mogą odpocząć.

-Działamy systemem koleżeńskim? – dopytał się Peter, a Lily nieco szybciej zaczęła nawijać włosy, rozważając odpowiedź.

-Naszym zadaniem jest ochrona ich – oświadczyła krótko. Lupin jej przytaknął.

-Więc się podzielmy – zażądał.

-Zespoły mieszane – oświadczyła Marley – Ja z Remusem pilnujemy Jacka, Lily z Peterem Isabelle? – zaproponowała. Nikt nie zgłosił żadnych obiekcji.

Przez następne kilka minut zbierali, za pozwoleniem Marley, wszystko, co się mogło przydać w trakcie ich pobytu w Hapton. Lily z Peterem szybko wrócili do Kwatery Głównej spakować kilka ubrań, które mogłyby pasować zarówno na nich jak i na Warwicków. Remus wytłumaczył pobieżnie ich podopiecznym plany. Jack Warwick napisał szybką notkę do Ministerstwa Magii zapowiadającą jego nieobecność w ciągi dwóch najbliższych dni. Pani Warwick natomiast, nie mając dostępu do aparatu telefonicznego, musiała pozostawić Parlament Brytyjski w niepewności. Liczyła na to, że współpraca między Ministrem Magii a Premierem będzie na tyle efektowna, by pewne informacje na temat jej nieobecności się przecisnęły do świata mugoli. W kilkanaście minut później cała szóstka chwyciła za świstoklika wyczarowanego przez Marley.

Miejsce, o którym wspominała dziewczyna okazało się być niewielkim okrągłym domkiem z kamienia. Postawiony nieco poza wioską, przy nieubitej drodze, wciśnięty został między linię lasu a wydmy. Isabelle Warwick była zachwycona tym, co ujrzała. Uczepiła się mimo wszystko mocno ramienia swojego męża, gdy powoli ruszyli w kierunku ich nowej kryjówki. Peter z Marley weszli jako pierwsi z różdżkami uniesionymi w pogotowiu. Gdy dali im znak, że mogą spokojnie wchodzić, Lily uśmiechnęła się na widok wnętrza chatki. Pozakrywane płachtami meble stały, nieruszane przez lata. Podłoga pokryta była taką warstwą kurzu, że idąc, pozostawiali za sobą ślady stóp. Marley jęknęła zniesmaczona, gdy weszła w jedną z wielu pajęczyn. Lily wspięła się po wąziutkich drewnianych schodach na poddasze, gdzie znalazła jeden duży materac. Wyczyściła go szybko i zmieniła stojący w kącie taboret w jeszcze jeden. Bezładnie pozostawione w kącie lustro również stało się kolejnym materacem. Jak się w wkrótce okazało, z domku nie było bieżącej wody ani ogrzewania. Peter odgrzebał zdrową studnię spod bluszczu na tyłach domu. Marley maniakalnie zaczęła transmutować wszystko, co uznała za zbędne w najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Remus z Peterem, wprawieni dzięki szlabanom w Hogwarcie, w mgnieniu oka nadali pomieszczeniem wygląd względnie czystych. Lily tymczasem obchodziła teren, rzucając zaklęcia ochronne. Obejmowała przy tym nim przestrzeń znacznie większą, niż wymiary domku. Nie miała zamiaru pozwolić, by Śmierciożercy mieli możliwość po raz kolejny teleportować się tuż pod drzwiami.

Trwało to dwie godziny, zanim uznali, że nie mogą zrobić nic więcej.

Lily opadła wyczerpana na nieco zapadającą się kanapę i wyciągnęła nogi w stronę trzaskającego wesoło ognia na kominku.

Marley wraz z Peterem udali się do Lowestoft by kupić coś do jedzenia. W czwórkę zgodnie stwierdzili, że powinni unikać pokazywania się w wiosce. Była, jak się okazało, zbyt mała. Nieznane twarze zbytnio przyciągałyby w niej uwagę. Dlatego też zapasy postanowili robić w większym miasteczku a Lily zabezpieczyła teren dodatkowym zaklęciem _Repello Mugoletum. _

Lily rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie w stronę kuchni, gdzie ukryli się państwo Warwick. Mąż gładził żonę delikatnie po policzku, szepcząc coś na tyle cicho, że dziewczyna nie mogła usłyszeć jego słów. Pani Isabella skinęła lekko głową, wpatrzona w coś na swoich kolanach. Na kolejne słowa swojego męża spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się blado. Pan Warwick pochylił się nad nią i pocałował ją w czoło.

Lily odwróciła oczy i zapatrzyła się w kominek. Nakręciła kosmyk włosów na palce i skuliła się, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Wiele by dała, by poczuć ciepłe wargi Jamesa na swojej skroni, jego oddech w swoich włosach.

-W porządku? - zapytał Remus ze swojego miejsca na wysłużonym fotelu. Ledwo zwracała uwagę na to, co mówił wcześniej na temat procedur w razie kolejnego ataku.

-Oczywiście. Nie przejmuj się – odparła i uśmiechnęła się blado – Co mówiłeś o teleportacji?

Ustalanie różnych scenariuszy trwało jeszcze po powrocie Petera i Marley. Postanowili przyjąć za procedurę postępowania najłatwiejszy wzór. W ciągu dnia i w ciągu nocy para odpowiedzialna za patrolowanie pilnowała zarówno pana jak i pani Warwick, jednak w momencie ataku Lily i Peter mieli być odpowiedzialni jedynie za panią Isabelle a Remus z Marley mieli się skupić na jej mężu, by zapobiec zbędnym nieporozumieniom i bezsensownej bieganinie. Świstokliki zostały przygotowane dwa, osobne dla obu podopiecznych. Jeden do Sutton on Sea, do domu rodziców Lily. Drugi miał przenieść podróżnego niedaleko pierwszego, do opuszczonego domu dziecka w tym samym mieście. Rozważali przez chwilę podjęcie próby rzucenia zaklęcia Fideliusa, jednak zrezygnowali z tego. Głównie dlatego, że żadne z nich nie było na tyle pewne swoich umiejętności, lecz również z zuchwałej wiary, że obejdą się bez niego przez dwa dni. Pozostali więc przy świstoklikach, choć Remus nie był do końca przekonany, czy mogą im zaufać na tak małej przestrzeni. Dlatego też ustalono, że państwo Warwick będą je mieli cały czas przy sobie, zabezpieczone materiałem by się niespodziewanie nie aktywowały.

Gdy wreszcie wszystko zostało uzgodnione Marley zaklęciem odgrzała dania, które kupili w jakiejś jadłodajni w Lowestoft. Podczas posiłku dokładnie przedstawili państwu Warwick stworzone przez siebie scenariusze. Gdy skończyli swój skromny posiłek Lily odczekała, aż mężczyźni wyciągną się w salonie, zanim odezwała się do spokojniejszej nieco pani Isabelle.

-Czy mogłabym zamienić z panią słówko, pani Warwick? – zapytała.

Marley rzuciła jej zdziwione spojrzenie ale widząc znaczący wzrok Lily szybko ewakuowała się z kuchni, zostawiając kobiety same. Jedną z zalet tak małej przestrzeni był fakt, że pani Isabelle nie miała gdzie uciec. Bez większego wyboru skinęła więc głową, układając nerwowo ręce na blacie stołu. Schowała je jednak chwilę później pod blat po czy znów je wynurzyła, by przygładzić swoją białą koszulę.

-Proszę się nie denerwować – powiedziała łagodnie Lily, uśmiechając się lekko – Chciałabym tylko panią o coś zapytać, jeśli pani pozwoli.

-Tak, oczywiście – odparła natychmiast kobieta.

Lily spojrzała na nią badawczo, starając się nie podejrzewać wyraźnie podgenerowanej kobiety o nic. Ciężko jej jednak było nad tym zapanować, gdy na twarz pni Isabelle wstąpił wyraz poczucia winy.

-Czy wie pani może, dlaczego Śmierciożercy chcieliby zaatakować właśnie panią? – zapytała, najdelikatniej jak umiała – Czy mogliby mieć w tym jakiś cel? Jak pani myśli?

Pani Warwick westchnęła ciężko, wyraźnie zrezygnowana. Uniosła wzrok na Lily. Dziewczyna musiała z całej siły się powstrzymać przed głośnym jęknięciem. To jej się nie miało spodobać, wiedziała to, czuła to w kościach.

-Nie sądziłam, że to może byś istotne – wyjaśniła szybko kobieta i znów westchnęła – To nawet nie jest oficjalne, dopiero mieliśmy się spotkać, by to omówić.

-Co omówić? Z kim? – naciskała Lily, wsłuchując się w coraz cichszy głos jej rozmówczyni.

-Plan współpracy w walce ze Śmierciożercami. Z członkami Zespołu Do Spraw Porozumienia Ze Światem Magicznym.

Lily poczuła, jak dreszcz przebiega jej wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

-Pani… Pani jest członkiem Rady Do Spraw Porozumienia? – jęknęła i westchnęła cienko, gdy kobieta skinęła głową.

-Dopiero od dwóch dni! – usprawiedliwiła się szybko kobieta, najwyraźniej zaniepokojona niewielkimi oznakami gniewu, jakie Lily pokazała – Wybrano mnie po tym, jak Alan O'Nail złożył natychmiastową rezygnację ze stanowiska.

-Oczywiście – mruknęła Evans – Niemagiczna żona członka Wizengamotu. Idealna kandydatura.

-Tak – przyznała cicho, z zawstydzeniem przygładzając grzywkę – Tak, to prawda. Jednak to jeszcze nie jest oficjalne. Miałam zostać zaprzysiężona w poniedziałek.

Lily przygryzła delikatnie wargę. Przynależność do Rady Do Spraw Porozumienia Ze Światem Magicznym była wystarczającym powodem, by obrać panią Warwick jako cel ataku. Jej morderstwo wywołałoby popłoch w Radzie i całym Parlamencie uświadamiając im, jak małą dozą bezpieczeństwa są otoczeni. Jej małżeństwo z członkiem Wizengamotu tylko dolewało oliwy do ognia. Za jednym zamachem panika zostałaby posiana zarówno w świecie magii jak i mugoli.

-Ta ustawa o której pani wspomniała, czego ona dotyczy? – zapytała.

-W poniedziałek mamy dopiero rozpocząć nad nią pracę. To bardziej projekt. Chcemy dzięki niej stworzyć specjalne jednostki wyszkolone do interwencji w sytuacji podejrzenia o atak Śmierciożerców – powiedziała, wyraźnie podekscytowana tą perspektywą. Jej entuzjazm zgasł jednak odrobinę, gdy zobaczyła rozszerzone w niedowierzaniu i przerażeniu oczy Lily – To tak, żeby mugole nie byli bezradni – dodała cicho, usprawiedliwiająco.

Lily spojrzała w bok, niemal odgryzając sobie wargę. Tego się nie spodziewała. Nikt się tego nie spodziewał. Nawet Dumbledore przecież nie mógł bez przerwy kontrolować poczynań Parlamentu Brytyjskiego. Wystarczająco dużo czasu i energii zajmowało ogarnięcie sytuacji w ich Ministerstwie, dodatkowy monitoring nad postępowaniem Rady Do Spraw Porozumienia już mu się z pewnością nie mieścił w dłoniach. A jednak to sprawiło, że byli całkowicie zaskoczeni i bezradni w tej sytuacji.

Spojrzała na siedzącą naprzeciw niej kobietę. Wystraszona, blada i niemal wychodząca z siebie, uciekała przed nią wzrokiem. Merlinie, jaką świetną ofiarę sobie obrali! Kobieta miała już nie tylko wpływ na świat mugoli, lecz także na świat magii i łączność między nimi. Przyjmując posadę w Radzie stawała się ważnym pionkiem.

Członkowie Rady, jako mający wysokie stanowiska zarówno w świecie magii jak i mugolii objęci byli permanentną ochroną w tych czasach. Byli zbyt istotni w politycznych przetargach, dlatego narzucony był na nich stały monitoring. Lecz to następowało dopiero po oficjalnym przyjęciu stanowiska. Isabelle Warwick, jako kandydat, ale jeszcze nie członek, jeszcze tego przywileju nie posiadała, choć już była wysączająco ważna, by jej usunięcie przyniosło Śmierciożercom korzyści.

Spojrzała na kobietę i stłumiła przerażony płacz.

-Powinna była pani nam to powiedzieć od razu – oświadczyła, bardziej szorstko niż zamierzała. Isabelle Warwick skuliła się nieco.

-Przykro mi. Ale, skoro to jeszcze nie jest zatwierdzone, uznałam, że nie będzie istotne – powtórzyła kobieta.

-Rozumiem. Dobrze – oświadczyła cicho Lily, starając się złagodzić ostry ton swojego głosu – Dziękuję, że mi pani o tym powiedziała. To… To bardzo ważne. Proszę pamiętać o świstokliku – powiedziała, wstając z krzesła.

Skinęła kobiecie głową i, siląc się na spokój, wparowała do głównej izby chatki

– Czy byłby pan tak uprzejmy zostawić nas na chwilkę? – zapytała, zwracając się do zdziwionego Warwicka.

Mężczyzna zamrugał na nią zdziwiony, lecz zdjął nogi z stolika na kawę i bez słowa przeszedł do kuchni. Lily zamknęła za nim drzwi, budząc zdziwienie Marley, Remusa i Petera.

– Rzucamy Fideliusa – oświadczyła im.

Cisza, która zapadła po jej słowach trwała kilka wielce irytujących sekund. Gdy pozostali wreszcie odnaleźli języki w gardłach, zaczęli się wręcz przekrzykiwać.

-Co? – jęknęła Marley, niedowierzenie wykrzywiło je twarz.

-Nie jesteśmy w stanie go rzucić – przypomniał jej piskliwym głosem Peter.

-Przecież ustaliliśmy, że to zbędne – wspomniał Remus chłodno, marszcząc przy tym brwi – Co się stało?

-Myśleliśmy, że to zbędne, bo nie wiedzieliśmy, kogo ochraniamy – jęknęła Lily, próbując nie krzyczeć. Podeszła szybko na środek izby i usiadła sztywno na stoliku na kawę – Isabelle Warwick jest członkiem Rady do Spraw Porozumienia – powiadomiła ich.

Twarze wszystkich natychmiast się napięły. Poznała po tym, że uważają sytuację za równie poważną jak ona. Z czego poniekąd się ucieszyła; oznaczało to, że nie popadała w paranoję.

-A-ale… - zaczęła Marley, nie bardzo jednak wiedząc, jak dokończyć. Otwierała więc tylko i zamykała usta.

Peter najwyraźniej nie wiedział, gdzie podział się jego język, siedział tylko z mocno ściśniętymi wargami. Remus, którego najwyraźniej ta wiadomość dobiła, odchylił głowę do tyłu i przejechał dłonią po twarzy.

-O kurwa – mruknął – To dlatego zaatakowali ją, nie Jacka.

-No właśnie. Warwick mówi, że mają w poniedziałek rozpocząć pracę nad jakąś ustawą walki ze Śmierciożercami. To dlatego atak był wymierzony w nią. Usuwając ją, wstrząsną Ministerstwem i Parlamentem Brytyjskim za jednym zamachem i odwleką pracę nad ustawą – tłumaczyła szybko Lily. Noga zaczęła jej podskakiwać ze zdenerwowania.

-I jeszcze żona członka Wizengamotu – jęknęła Marley, szukając wzrokiem pocieszenia w suficie – Nie tylko odwleką tę ustawę ale też zastraszą Warwicka i całe Ministerstwo. Śmierciożercy nie zostaną skazani a ustawa zaostrzająca nie zostanie podpisana!

O tym Lily nie pomyślała. Jęknęła głośno, uświadamiając sobie słuszność słów dziewczyny. Sytuacja kreowała się o wiele gorzej, niż się tego kiedykolwiek spodziewali.

-Świstokliki tu nie wystarczą – niemal zapłakała, zaciskając pięści mocno na brzegu niskiej ławy – Musimy użyć Fideliusa.

-Ale, Lily, żadne z nas nigdy tego nie robiło – przypomniał jej Remus, przeczesując palcami włosy. Oparł łokcie na kolanach i spuścił głowę w dół – Potrzebujemy kogoś doświadczonego.

-Nie ma czasu na to – zauważyła Marley, najwyraźniej przerażona słusznością swoich słów.

-Zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz, Remus.

-Może pan Warwick zna to zakęcie – podsunął trzeźwo Peter, ledwo utrzymując się na swoim miejscu ze zdenerwowania.

-Racja! – podchwyciła Marley, zeskakując z parapetu – Musimy coś zrobić. Cokolwiek. I to już.

Lily skwapliwie pokiwała głową, uparcie wpatrując się w wyraźnie rozdartego Lupina.

-Remus, musimy chociaż spróbować – powiedziała zadziwiająco spokojnie. Chłopak uniósł na nią oczy i westchnął ciężko.

-Spytajmy się Warwicka – zgodził się wreszcie, choć wyraźnie można było zobaczyć, że ten pomysł nie przypadł mu do gustu.

McKinnon, choć stała w najdalszym końcu pomieszczenia, jako pierwsza dopadła drzwi kuchennych. Zapukała w nie mocno i nie czekając na potwierdzenie, otworzyła je na oścież. Państwo Warwick, przytuleni do siebie, spojrzeli na nią, bynajmniej nie zdziwieni. Lily stwierdziła, że są raczej zrezygnowani.

-Pozwolą państwo? – zapytała Marley, wskazując im, by przeszli do głównej izby.

Przeszli do nie bez słowa. Lily zmarszczyła na to brwi. Powinna była się cieszyć, że bez szemrania się na wszystko zgadzają, jednak ich uległość ją denerwowała. Byli jak marionetki w ich rękach a w obecnej sytuacji nie powinni sobie na to pozwalać. W razie, gdyby coś poszło źle, gdyby ich czwórka nie była w stanie się nimi zająć, zajęta walką, musieliby sobie radzić sami.

Warwickowie usiedli na zwolnionej dla nich kanapie. Remus odsunął różdżką stolik na kawę i usiadł naprzeciwko nich. Marley zajęła miejsce obok niego. Lily natomiast stanęła za nimi, niedaleko siedzącego na fotelu Petera.

-Musimy się pana o coś zapytać, panie Warwick – odezwał się powoli Remus, powoli dobierając słowa – To bardzo ważne.

-Tak? Słucham, o co chodzi? – odezwał się Jack, mierząc ich wszystkich zmęczonym spojrzeniem.

-Czy ma pan doświadczenie z zaklęciem Fideliusa? – zapytał wreszcie Lupin.

Warwick zamrugał i westchnął. Nie wyglądał na ani odrobinę zdziwionego czy zszokowanego a tylko na jeszcze bardziej zmartwionego i przytłoczonego. Zapadł się w sobie, jakby ktoś wycisnął z niego całe powietrze. Potężne barki opadły bezradnie.

-A więc to tak poważne? – mruknął, ani na chwilę nie puszczając dłoni swojej żony. Spojrzał na nią smutno i znów westchnął.

-Niestety – odparł łagodnie Lupin – Czy umie pan się posługiwać tym zaklęciem?

-Raz… - zaczął Warwick, odrywając oczy od twarzy swojej żony i przenosząc je na siedzącego naprzeciw niego Lupina. Oblizał nerwowo wargi – Raz je rzucałem. Tak.

-Czy byłby pan w stanie to powtórzyć? – zapytała szybko Lily.

Nagle poczuła się żałośnie. Miała być ochroną dla tej dwójki a tymczasem nie była w stanie zapewnić im bezpieczeństwa bez ich pomocy. Miała ochotę skopać samą siebie za swoją bezużyteczność.

-Tak, myślę, że tak – odparł ostrożnie mężczyzna.

Isabelle ścisnęła mu dłoń, zwracając jego uwagę na siebie.

-O co chodzi? – zapytała nerwowo.

-Chcemy rzucić na państwa potężne zaklęcie obronne – wyjaśniła jej szybko Marley – Dzięki niemu będą państwo bezpieczni przez następne dwa dni, nikt państwa nie znajdzie.

-Czy teraz nie jesteśmy bezpieczni? – pisnęła kobieta, kręcąc się nerwowo u boku swojego męża – Przecież uciekliśmy, prawda? A pani Lily rzuciła te wszystkie zaklęcia obronne.

Lily uniosła braw, słysząc swoje imię z ust kobiety, przemilczała to jednak.

-To zaklęcie jest o wiele potężniejsze. Nikt nie będzie w stanie państwa znaleźć – wyjaśniła spokojnie Lily, podchodząc nieco bliżej – Chroni ono tajemnicę. Jeśli zgodzą się państwo na rzucenie tego zaklęcia, jako tajemnicę podając miejsce swojego schronienia, nikt, kto tej tajemnicy nie pozna od specjalnej osoby, strażnika tajemnicy, nie będzie w stanie was znaleźć. Choćby przechodził wam pod oknami.

Pani Warwick spojrzała na nią zdziwiona, mrugając powiekami. Rzuciła mężowy zakłopotane spojrzenie, które Lily tak dobrze znała. Jeszcze kilka lat temu rzucała je na prawo i lewo, nie wiedząc, o co najpierw zapytać.

Jack Warwick, obserwując zakłopotanie żony, ścisnął lekko jej dłoń i skinął poważnie głową.

-Czy zgadzają się państwo na jego rzucenie? – zapytał Remus z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy – Będzie nam potrzebna do tego pana wiedza, panie Warwick – podkreślił chłopak.

-Oczywiście – odpowiedział natychmiast urzędnik. Na twarz wstąpił my nagły wyraz determinacji i zdecydowania, gdy przytaknął na potwierdzenie swoich słów – Rzućmy je, oczywiście.

-A więc postanowione – zawyrokował oficjalnie Remus. Zdawało się, że podjęcie decyzji zdjęło z jego barków ogromny ciężar, bo chłopak wyprostował się a jego głos nabrał mocy – Proszę mi dokładnie opisać procedurę rzucania Fideliusa.

-Najważniejsze jest by odpowiednio dobrać słowa tajemnicy, jasno ją określić – zaczął pan Warwick, nachylając się delikatnie w ich stronę, jakby już powierzał im sekret.

Lily przysiadła cicho na brzegu fotela, starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów z tego, co im opowiadał mężczyzna. Samo zaklęcie nie wydawało się skomplikowane, za to procedura przygotowywania się do rzucenia uroku mogła posłużyć za temat książki. Podczas gdy Warwick rozwodził się nad uściskiem dłoni, jaki musi mieć miejsce, istotnością samego doboru strażnika tajemnicy i koniecznością precyzji w momencie powierzania samego sekretu, ona zastanawiała się, czy dobrze robią.

W pierwszym odruchu wyjście to wydawało się najlepszym. Powoli jednak docierała do niej jego drastyczność. W prawdzie sam sekret był potrzebny tylko na dwa dni, do poniedziałku. Wtedy też pani Warwick zostanie zaprzysiężonym członkiem Rady więc będzie pod stałą ochroną Biura Aurorów. Również tego dnia pan Warwick miał podpisać wyroki Śmierciożerców i nową ustawę. To było tylko tymczasowe. Lily jednak zaczęła mimo wszystko się zastanawiać, czy nie było innego wyjścia. Mieli dobrą kryjówkę, z dala od Londynu i, praktycznie rzecz ujmując, od jakiejkolwiek cywilizacji. Nikogo nie powiadomili o miejscu, w które się udają, nawet Moodiego, który pozostawił im dowolność w tej gestii. Musieli jednak coś jeść i pić. Wciąż jednak mogli się natknąć na kogoś w Lowestoft w trakcie uzupełniania zapasów. Mogli nawet nie zauważyć, że ktoś ich rozpoznał i śledzi, dopóki mała okrągła chatka nie zostałaby zaatakowana. A wyglądało na to, że Śmierciożercy będą szukać. Mieli łakomy kąsek na wyciagnięcie ręki i sporo krwiożerczej ambicji. Nie mogli więc ryzykować 99% bezpieczeństwa w momencie, gdy ich podopiecznym było, jak się okazało, jedno z bardziej wpływowych pod względem politycznym małżeństw.

-Wobec tego, ustalmy treść sekretu – oświadczył Remus, gdy Warwick skończył swoją drobiazgową tyradę. Spojrzał wymownie na Lily – Trzeba zawiadomić Kwaterę.

Skinęła głową i wstała bez słowa. Szybkim krokiem przecięła izbę i wyszła na zewnętrz. Przystanęła na chwilę, zdziwiona półmrokiem, jaki zastała. Zdezorientowała spojrzała na zegarek w delikatnej poświacie, jaka wylewała się zza okna. Było po szóstej. Jęknęła zaskoczona. Odeszła odrobinę na bok i wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę, zawahała się jednak.

To była kolejna kwestia, która ją martwiła w sprawie Fideliusa. Podjęli tę decyzję sami, banda nastolatków, bez uzgodnienia tego z kimkolwiek. Profesor Dumbledore i Moody mieli się właściwie o tym dowiedzieć po wszystkim, mieli ich postawić przed faktem dokonanym. Nie była pewna, jak Zakon na to zareaguje. Jednak rozkazy otrzymali jasne. Chronić tę dwójkę, sprawić, by byli bezpieczni. Musiała również przekazać Moddiemu najnowsze informacje na temat pani Warwick.

- _Expecto Patronum_ – wyszeptała, skupiając się na Jamesie. Przed nią, jak ze srebrnej mgiełki, stanęła błyszcząca łania. Patronus pochylił wdzięcznie szyję, jakby mógł skubnąć trawę – Pani Warwick jest kandydatem do Rady Do Spraw Porozumienia – zaczęła powoli, ostrożnie dobierając słowa – Zostanie członkiem w poniedziałek. Ukrywamy się pod Fideliusem.

Opuściła różdżkę a łania podskoczyła wesoło w miejscu, zanim długimi i znacznie szybszymi niż normalnie susłami pognała nad korony sosnowego lasu, znikając jej z oczu. Wysłana wiadomość była krótka, lecz Lily wydawało się, że jej przesłanie jest oczywiste. Była pewna, że członkowie Zakonu zrozumieją powagę sytuacji równie mocno jak oni ją pojęli.

Westchnęła ciężko ruszając w stronę chatki. Gdy znów znalazła się w izbie Remus z panem Warwickiem stali na jej środku, ściskając sobie nawzajem ręce w łokciach w mocnym uściski. Remus wyciągał prawą rękę, pan Warwick natomiast lewą.

-Właśnie tak – powiedział Jack.

-Dobrze – odezwał się Remus, spinając głową. Spojrzał na nią kątem oka i, nie puszczając ręki Warwicka dodał – Skoro wszyscy jesteśmy, zaczynajmy.

Mężczyzna skinął poważnie głową i wyjął różdżkę ze swojej małej, specjalnie do niej dopasowanej pochwy przytroczonej do jego skórzanego paska. Uniósł ją nad ich splecione ręce i spojrzeniem przywołał do siebie swoją żonę. Pani Isabelle natychmiast no niego podskoczyła, chowając się za jego plecami. Lily stanęła wraz w Peterem i Marley nieco z boku, uważnie obserwując na żywo procedurę, o której wczesnej tylko czytała lub słyszała. Przechyliła się nieco do przodu i w bok, by lepiej widzieć.

-_Vosfidelius Arcani Absconditi _Kryjówką moją i mojej żony jest teraz Kamyk z Hapton – wyrecytował wyraźnie i powoli.

Lily z zapartym tchem obserwowała jak srebrzysty dym uchodzi z przedramienia pana Warwicka w trakcie mówienia i jak serpentyna owijając się wokół jego ramienia, powoli biegnie wzdłuż jego ręki, i znów w górę, do przedramienia Remusa. W momencie, gdy sekret został wypowiedziany Lily mogłaby przysiąc, że mgła ożyła na chwilę własnym życiem i zaatakowała najbliższe osoby nie będące powiernikiem tajemnicy: ją, Marley i Petera. Wciągnęła szybko powietrze, mrugając szybko powiekami, niczego jednak nie mogła dostrzec. Czuła się, jakby mgła przysłoniła jej oczy, jakby stała w samym jej sercu, nie widziała nic poza nią. Trwało to jednak mniej niż sekundę. Srebrzysty obłok równie szybko, jak się na nich rzucił, cofnął się i rozwiał, odsłaniając przed nimi na powrót wnętrze izby, zupełnie niezmienione. Rozejrzała się powoli, rzucając zdziwione spojrzenia Remusowi. Spojrzała krytycznie na państwo Warwick.

-Przez chwile było imponujące – przyznała i zmarszczyła brwi – Dlaczego państwa widzę?

-Zdecydowaliśmy, że wszyscy będziecie strażnikami tajemnicy – odparł pan Warwick i Lily, nieco zażenowana swoją niewiedzą, mruknęła ze zrozumieniem. Odchrząknęła zakłopotana, ignorując chichot Marley. Z przerażeniem poczuła, jak policzki robią jej się gorące.

-Niesamowite zaklęcie – mruknął Remus, z uwagą przyglądając się swojej dłoni.

-Czy na pewno się udało? – zapytał Peter, gorączkowo przeskakując z nogi na nogę.

-Z całą pewnością – odparł z mocą Warwick i zagarnął żonę pod swoje ramię.

Kobieta wyraźnie się uspokoiła, jakby bardziej świadoma mocy zaklęcia niż oni sami. Lily po raz pierwszy odkąd ją poznała, zobaczyła na jej twarzy łagodny, niczym nie zmącony uśmiech.

Ustalili, że mimo rzucenia zaklęcia wciąż będą obejmować warty. Pierwszą wzięła na siebie Marley, ku zniesmaczeniu Petera. Z mocą oświadczyła, że Lily należy się choć odrobina snu po stoczonym przez nią pojedynku. Na odpowiedź Evans, że właściwie o nim już zapomniała, Remus ją szybko uciszył, najwyraźniej zadowolony z perspektywy snu. Ustalili, że zmiany warty będą dwie. Jedna w środku dnia, druga w nocy, by żadnemu do końca nie spaczyć zegara biologicznego.

Gdy chwilę później niż Remus wspięła się na górę, chłopak już spał, rozłożony na brzuchu na materacu najbliżej wejścia. Kiwając z politowaniem głową położyła na podłodze kilka kamyków po które jeszcze wyszła na zewnątrz i kucnęła przy nim, zdejmując mu ze stóp buty. Wymamrotał coś niezrozumiale. Uśmiechając się do jego nieprzytomnej twarz i zabrała się za swoje małe kamyki. Dwa z nich przetransmitowała w parawany, które ustawiła między materacami, zapewniając śpiącym choć odrobinę prywatności. Kilka pozostałych przemieniła w koce i poduszki. Jednym z koców przykryła Lupina, który mruknął coś niewyraźnie i skulił się pod nim.

Nie była świadoma, jak była zmęczona, dopóki Marley nie obudziła jej w środku nocy. Z trudem zdała sobie sprawę, gdzie i w jakich okolicznościach się znajduje. Nie pamiętała momentu zaśnięcia, nie była nawet pewna, czy zdarzyła położyć głowę na poduszce, gdy sen przyszedł. Marley bez skrupułów i współczucia, nie dając ani chwili na dojście do siebie, zwaliła ją z materaca i sama się na niego rzuciła, zasypiając od razu.

Dwie następne noce i dwa dni wyglądały mniej więcej w ten właśnie sposób. Polegały głównie na wczołgiwaniu się pod kołdrę, byciu spod niej wyrzucanym i krążeniu po Kamyku. Jak się okazało, tak została ochrzczona chatka na potrzeby zaklęcia.

Ponieważ na poddaszu zawsze ktoś spał, państwo Warwick większość dnia spędzali w głównej izbie. By zapewnić im choćby namiastkę prywatności cała ich czwórka zdegradowała się więc do kuchni, skąd mieli widok na linię lasu i stronę zachodnią. Lily większość czasu spędzała przed domem, obserwując plażę, leśną drogę i wschód.

Skulona pod swoim ciemnym płaszczem z podkulonymi nogami starała się ogarniać wzrokiem jak najszerszy teren, by niczego nie przegapić. Marley jednak wybrała idealną kryjówkę. Okolica zdawała się być dosłownie opuszczona. Nie było nawet falochronów na plaży w związku z czym fale morskie hałasowały nieprzerwanie, rozbijając z hukiem swoje bałwany. Biała piana wystrzeliwała w powietrze.

Choć zachwycona okolicą, pani Isabelle była nieco zawiedziona panującymi w Kamyku warunkami. Remus wyczarował coś na kształt bardzo dużej miski, która miała służyć za wannę. Wodę wydobywali z studni i ogrzewali różdżkami a samą łazienkę zorganizowali w małym pomieszczeniu przyległym do kuchni, które kiedyś mogło być spiżarką. Cała reszta higienicznych czynności była jednak wykonywana w bardziej spartańskich warunkach, ku ogólnemu przerażeniu wszystkich kobiet. I choć pani Warwick na każdym kroku okazywała im wdzięczność i serdeczność, ciężko jej było ukryć zniesmaczenie.

Państwo Warwick okazali się małżeństwem niezwykle dynamicznym. Pani Isabelle, po odrzuceniu swojego przerażenia i rozpaczy, pokazała się jako kobieta delikatna i żartobliwa, choć jednocześnie emanowała z niej pewna dyplomatyczna duma i powaga charakterystyczna dla jej stanowiska. Jack Warwick natomiast był mężczyzną cichym i obserwującym. Lily miała wrażenie, że w razie ataku Śmierciożerców to pan Warwick by pierwszy dostrzegł niebezpieczeństwo. Był skupiony i stateczny, co czyniło z niego przeciwieństwo dla swojej żony. Przeciwieństwo nie jednak skrajne, lecz i tak oddalone od siebie wystarczająco, by się w uroczy sposób dopełniali. Lily nie mogła się na nich napatrzeć, gdy zdarzały im się chwile czułości. W ruchach Jacka Warwicka dostrzegła nawet kilka podobieństw do gestów Jamesa. Podobnie jak Potter wiecznie obsypywał linię jej włosów pocałunkami, tak pan Warwick stale pieścił czoło swojej żony. Zachwycało ją, w jak automatyczny sposób ich dłonie szukały siebie nawzajem, gdy tylko byli wystarczająco blisko siebie.

To jednak sprawiało, że większość czasu, jaki spędzała przed Kamykiem upływał jej na rozmyślaniach nad nią i Jamesem. Stale przyłapywała się na tym, że w chmurach na horyzoncie odnajduje jego rysy, w szumie wiatru jego westchnienia, huku fal parsknięcia. Nie miała ochoty uświadamiać sobie, od ilu godzin go nie widziała, nie czuła. W momencie, gdy rozmawiała o nim z Dorcas nie uświadomiła sobie, jaka rozłąka ich może czekać. Nie doszło do niej, że nie będzie go widziała przez jakiś czasu, dopóki nie zostało powiedziane na głos, że opuszczą Kamyk dopiero w poniedziałek. Od tamtej chwili liczyła godziny do powrotu do Londynu. Nerwowe rwanie trawy w palcach jednak nie przyśpieszało biegu czasu.

Martwiła się też o Remusa. Pełnia wypadała w środę. Wzięła w prawdzie dla niego zapas wywaru tojadowego i widziała, że chłopak skwapliwie wyliczał poszczególne dawki. Martwiła się jednak tym, jak szybko zaczynał się męczyć i marnieć w oczach. Niemal wszystkie eliksiry wzmacniające podsuwała jemu, choć Marley też zmizerniała lekko. Martwiła się, że gdyby jakimś cudem Śmierciożercy odkryli ich kryjówkę, Lupin nie byłby w stanie obronić sam siebie, zwłaszcza pod koniec ich warty. Chłopak jednak uparcie powtarzał, że czuje się dobrze. Gdy rzucił jej poirytowane spojrzenie po kolejnym jej pytaniu, zamknęła się i po cichu go obserwowała.

Eliksir wzmacniający również im się kończył. Niewiele go wzięła, gdy z Peterem na kilka minut wróciła do Kwatery po ubrania. Postanowiła, że w poniedziałek cała ich szóstka dostanie jedną małą dawkę, by stanąć na nogi po stresującym weekendzie, jednak to wymagało zmniejszenia ilości i jakości pozostałych porcji. Nie chciała też niepotrzebnie marnować maści z gwieździstej trawy i esencji dyptamu. Nieliczne rany, które otrzymała podczas pojedynku a o które nie zadbała od razu zdążyły zaschnąć, więc zaklęcia niewiele mogły poradzić. Leczyła je więc medykamentami, choć w skąpych ilościach. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na marnowanie czegoś, co może się okazać potrzebniejsze później. Raz przeszła się po okolicy szukając jakichś przydatnych ziół, jednak znalazła jedynie piołun. Marley ją wyśmiała, gdy wróciła do Kamyka z naręczem rośliny i jej korzeni. Pani Isabelle nie mogła się nadziwić, że takie zielsko może być przydatne.

Evans zmusiła też Marley do smarowania jej pleców niewielkimi ilościami maści, gdy zmieniały wiatry w ciągu dnia. Plecy w kilku miejscach ją pobolewały. W niedzielę niemal odgryzła sobie język gdy zacisnęła zęby z bólu. Okazało się, że Dorcas nie przesadzała mówiąc jej o jej żółtych plecach. Teraz spora jej część przybrała jednak, jak relacjonowała McKinnon, barwę smacznej śliwki. Lily całą winę zrzuciła na marmurową kolumnę i gzyms kominka w domu państwa Warwick.

Cała szóstka zbierała się razem tylko w środku dnia, przy objedzie. Później następowała zmiana warty. W niedzielę, gdy skubali naleśniki przyniesione im przez Lily, szczegółowo omówili jak będzie wyglądał następny dzień. Punktualnie o godzinie dwunastej pani Warwick miała się stawić w Pałacu Westminster. Pan Werwick natomiast, godzinę wcześniej miał umówione pierwsze spotkanie w Wizengamocie. Nie chcąc ryzykować niepotrzebnie ustalili, że ruszą osobno. Najpierw Marley z Remusem odstawią pana Werwicka w Ministerstwie Magii i, upewniwszy się, że dotarł do swojego gabinetu bezpiecznie, wrócą do Kamyka, by razem z Lily i Peterem eskortować – jak stwierdzili – bardziej delikatny ładunek, panią Warwick. Mąż kobiety z biegu przystał na ten plan, zadowolony z obstawy, jaką jego żona będzie miała.

Gdy wszystko zostało ustalone Lily położyła się na swoim materacu i wsłuchując się w cichy szmer oddechu śpiącego już Lupina, wpatrywała się w postawiony obok parawan. Na myśl o kolejnym dniu dostawała skurczy żołądka, jednak były one dla niej czymś zaskakująco przyjemnym. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem niespełna dwadzieścia cztery godziny dzieliły ją od momentu, gdy wróci do Kwatery Głównej. James miał zadanie identyczne jak ona; ochraniać rodzinę urzędnika aż do momentu podpisania ustawy i wyroku. Jeśli nie zostało mu przydzielone żadne inne zadania była niemal pewna, że spotka go w Kwaterze. Na samą myśl spięty uśmiech spełzał na jej twarz. Za każdym razem, gdy myśl o nim choćby przebiegła przez jej głowę brzuch się napinał. Teraz bolał ją już wystarczająco bardzo, by miała wrażenie, że ma zakwasy. Nie był to jednak przeszkadzający ból. Raczej jak po godzinie śmiania się.

Brakowało jej śmiesznych rzeczy. Tego, jak bawił się palcami jej dłoni, gdy siedzieli obok siebie. Wyrazu jego twarzy, gdy próbował nadążyć za jej chaotycznym rozumowaniem. I jego cierpliwych, dociekliwych pytań, które tak bardzo ją irytowały. Miała problem z poukładaniem sobie w głowie myśli bez jego ukierunkowujących ją dociekań. Brakowało jej jego klatki piersiowej, zawsze gotowej ukryć jej twarz, gdy miała ochotę ją schować przed światem. Jego uspokajającego szeptu. Tego, że mogła chwile ponarzekać i później, zupełnie bez zapowiedzi, zmienić narzekanie na pochlipywanie. I tego, że po chwili już nie widziała powodów do płaczu ani marudzenia, bo wszystko wydawało się lepsze.

Zasnęła.

Cały poranek spędziła z Remusem na wpatrywaniu się w zegarki. Nerwowo dopracowywali szczegóły. Postanowili wszystkie bagaże, które wzięli ze sobą na razie zostawić w Kamyku i wrócić po nie po wszystkim. Rozważali, czy powiadomić Kwaterę o tym kiedy i gdzie mają zamiar się pojawić. Ostatecznie Remus wysłał krótką wiadomość o tym, by obserwowali Ministerstwo Magii ale również Pałac Westminster. Ponieważ te dwa obiekty znajdowały się w pewnym oddaleniu od siebie a sporo osób będzie zajęta eskortowaniem swoich urzędników, nie wiedzieli na jakie wsparcie będą mogli liczyć. Evans zaczęła ponadto lekko panikować. Starała się całą panikę rozładować na źdźbłach trawy, gdy siedziała przed domkiem. Od dwóch dni zamknięci na tym pustkowiu nie wiedzieli zupełnie, co się dzieje w Londynie. Czy miały miejsce kolejne ataki? Czy zaatakowane zostały rodziny będące pod protekcją Zakonu, czy były to ataki uliczne? Mugole czy czarodzieje? Czy Zakon interweniował? Czy James interweniował? Czy nic mu nie było?

Zdążyła wyskubać pokaźny kępek trawy, nim Lupin ją zawołał. Zbliżała się ósma. Obudziła szybko Marley i Petera. Ponieważ tym razem mieli mniej godzin snu do dyspozycji od razu zaaplikowała im eliksir wzmacniający. Lily zmusiła Lipina do wzięcia również jej porcji tłumacząc się zdrowiem słonicy. Państwo Warwick połknęli swoją dawkę wcześniej. Teraz nerwowo próbowali się doprowadzić do stanu używalności. Po dwóch dniach życia w spartańskich warunkach potrzebowali o wiele więcej czasu niż godzinę, by znów wyglądać na poważnych, respektowanych polityków. Pani Isabelle potrzebowała pomocy zarówno Marley jak i Lily, a zwłaszcza ich różdżek, by wrócić do swojej sztywnej elegancji.

Evans z przerażeniem zdała sobie sprawę, że nie była poważną dyplomatką i przez ostatnie dni, podobnie jak cała czwórka dbali o siebie o tyle o ile, cały czas poświęcając na obserwowanie otoczenia. Władowała się więc do wielkiej misko-wanny i szorowała się przez kilkanaście minut, zanim stwierdziła, że jej skóra zrobiła się zbyt różowa, by wytrzymać więcej.

Remus poszedł za jej przykładem. Ostatecznie mieli paradować po jednej z ruchliwszych ulic Londynu, tuż pod nosem wiecznie skłębionych dziennikarzy i pachnących polityków. Wśród mugoli. Nie mogli zwracać na siebie uwagi a pobrudzone ubrania i rozczochrane włosy nie są dokładnie tym, co pozwala wtopić się w tłum.

O w pół do jedenastej wszystkim udało się osiągnąć przyzwoity wygląd choć Marley wciąż z niezadowoleniem poprawiała sobie włosy. Niezbyt dyskretnie cała czwórka wylała się na zewnątrz, dając małżeństwu kwadrans tak docenionej przez ostatnie dni prywatności.

Lily przeszła kilka kroków i stanęła na skraju bariery ochronnej odpychającej mugoli. Zapatrzyła się w falę, starając się uspokoić powoli, lecz nieubłaganie przyspieszające myśli. Dla zajęcia czymś głowy po raz kolejny powtórzyła sobie scenariusz zaplanowany na dzisiaj.

Gdy Remus z Marley wrócą po odstawieniu pana Warwicka w Ministerstwie Magii cała czwórka miała eskortować jego żonę. Ustalili wszystkie szczegóły, które przewidzieć byli w stanie. Najpierw miała się teleportować dwójka z nich, by zbadać najbliższy teren i go ewentualnie zabezpieczyć. Później miała się teleportować Marley z panią Warwick. Uzgodnili, że kobieta wejdzie głównym wejściem, choć podejdzie od niego z innej strony niż zawsze. Remus miał iść przodem, nieco za nimi pani Isabelle a dalej tyły miał zamknąć Peter. Boki obstawiała ona z Marley. Mieli przy tym iść, oczywiście, w takim oddaleniu od siebie, by nie budziło ono podejrzeń ale również by nie stracili siebie nawzajem z oczu. Ustalili odległość pięćdziesięciu do stu łokci za wystarczającą. Ponieważ nie byli pewni, kiedy immunitet pani Warwick zacznie działać, mieli problemy z ustaleniem, kiedy ich misja się skończy. Nie byli pewni, czy ochronę z Biura Aurorów otrzyma po wejściu na salę obrad czy przysługiwać jej ona będzie dopiero po zaprzysiężeniu. Możliwe też było, że w związku z atakiem ochrona zostanie jej zapewniona wcześniej, już w trakcie jej drogi do budynku Parlamentu. Nie chcieli jednak pozostawiać tego ślepemu trafowi. Postanowili więc, że dwójka z nich przemknie się bocznym wejściem i odprowadzi kobietę niemal pod same drzwi. Ponieważ, jak stwierdził Lupin, wymagało to pewnej dozy zwinności i lekkości, padło na Evans i McKinnon. Miały upewnić się, że pani Warwick weszła bezpiecznie do sali i odczekać około jednego kwadransa. Według informacji, które uzyskali od pani Isabelle, tyle zwykle zajmowało oficjalne przyjęcie kandydata do rady. Wówczas, według wszelkich prognoz, pałeczkę powinni mieć już przejętą Aurorzy. Całość, od momentu aportowania się do opuszczenia Parlamentu przez dziewczyny, miało trwać nie więcej niż pół godziny. W innym przypadku Remus z Peterem mieli interweniować wewnątrz Pałacu.

Punktualnie za piętnaście jedenasta Remus przerwał czułe pożegnanie państwa Warwick. Razem z Marley odprowadzili mężczyznę poza barierę antyteleportacyjną i deportowali się.

-Proszę wejść do środka – powiedziała cicho Lily. Pani Isabelle skinęła głową i weszła z powrotem do izby. Opadła na fotel i uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

-Będzie mi brakowało tego miejsca – mruknęła, przygładzając spódnicę świeżej garsonki.

-Teraz to państwa kryjówka. Mogą tu państwo wpaść, kiedy tylko zechcą – odwzajemniła uśmiech Lily, zerkając przez okno. Ostatnim razem Śmierciożercy zaatakowali, gdy pan Warwick opuścił dom. Lily bała się, że taka sytuacja się powtórzy. Wraz z deportowaniem się Remusa i Marley rozpoczynała się delikatna i wystawiona na atak część ich planu.

-Ma pani przy sobie świstoklika? – zapytała.

Kobieta przytaknęła głową, odruchowo kładąc dłoń na malutkiej kieszeni swojego żakietu, gdzie ukryta została mała łyżeczka. Marley osobiście ostrożnie wkładała ją do kieszeni ubrania. Dzięki temu łyżeczka nie musiała być owinięta w materiał. Co z kolei sprawiło, że w razie wypadku, jedyne co musiała zrobić pani Warwick to wsunąć palce do kieszonki, bez szamotania się ze szmatkami.

-Pani nie będzie brakować tego domu? – zapytała kobieta, najwyraźniej chcąc zająć myśli rozmową – Sporo czasu spędzała pani przed domem. Nie będzie pani brakować morza? Chyba je pani lubi, czyż nie?

Lily spojrzała na kobietę nagle zmęczonym wzrokiem i uśmiechnęła się blado.

-Tęsknię za czymś innym – odpowiedziała.

Uznała za zbędne mówić, że całe dnie spędzała na zewnątrz wpatrzona w morze, bo jego szum był odrobinę jak śmiech Jamesa a chmurom zdarzało się układać w jego twarz.

Pani Isabelle mruknęła z nagłym zrozumieniem i pokiwała głową. Spojrzała na nią z nagłym, krępującym dla Lily współczuciem.

-Jest pani taka młoda – westchnęła a Lily spróbowała nie unieść brwi ze zdziwienia.

– Nie martwi się pani o niego?

Twarz Lily, zupełnie wbrew woli dziewczyny, napięła się cała.

Spokojna była jedynie przy nim. Tylko gdy była blisko niego, gdy miała go na oku i gdy ściskał mocno jej dłoń w swojej pozwalała sobie przez chwile się o niego nie bać. Gdy był z nią, czuła, że ma zapewnione dwie najważniejsze rzeczy. To, że nic mu nie jest i to, że ona sama jest bezpieczna.

Te ciemne, okropne chwile gdy nie miała go przy sobie były natomiast najgorszymi momentami jej życia odkąd wyszli z Hogwartu. Od dzieciństwa była raczej odważna. Lub zbyt głupia, by widzieć niebezpieczeństwo. Nie odskakiwała, gdy coś ją wystraszyło, podchodziła bliżej do nieznanego. Przez całe życie ta cecha na zmianę jej pomagała i zatruwała funkcjonowanie. Była odważna. Lecz w momencie, gdy nie wiedziała, czy Potter jest bezpieczny, była bezradna, tchórzliwa i sparaliżowana.

-Po co panie te fiolki? Zawsze je nosi pani przy sobie – zmieniła temat pani Warwick, wskazując na skórzany pasek z przytroczoną kieszonką i fiolkami. Lily była wdzięczna za tę niezbyt subtelną zmianę w konwersacji i uśmiechnęła się sztywno.

-To poniekąd moja specjalność.

Gdy minęła jedenasta siedzieli jak na szpilkach, lecz gdy minęło kolejne piętnaście minut Lily powoli załamywała ręce. Co chwile sprawdzała godzinę, chcąc sobie wmówić, że zegarek jej się śpieszy. Pani Warwick tak często pytała o to, ile czasu już minęło, że Peter w końcu zdjął swój zegarek na bransolecie i podał go jej. Chwilę trwało, zanim wytłumaczył pani Warwick jak odczytywać z niego godzinę, lecz wkrótce kobieta siedziała sztywno, co chwila zerkając na czas.

Lily wymieniała w międzyczasie z Peterem najpierw zdziwione, później zaniepokojone, przerażone aż wreszcie na powrót trzeźwe spojrzenia. Widziała po twarzy chłopaka, że również rozważa sytuację. Na twarzy Petera stan głębokiego zamyślenia odczytać można było bezbłędnie. Wreszcie opuścił swoje obserwacyjne miejsce spod kuchennego okna i podszedł do niej, rzucając jej porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Evans spojrzała na zegarek.

-Dwadzieścia po. Co się tam dzieje? – jęknęła cicho, próbując ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie przed panią Isabelle.

-Co robimy? – Pettigwar spojrzał na nią nerwowo napinając mocno ramiona. Lily nakręciła na palec kosmyk włosów.

-Musimy ją odstawić do Pałacu Westminster – odparła, przerażona samą wizją wykonania tego. Peter spojrzał na nią niedowierzająco i już zamierzał coś powiedzieć, gdy jego wzrok przykuło coś za oknem. Westchnął ciężko, z ulgą. Lily natychmiast się odwróciła i niemal zapłakała ze szczęście widząc Remusa i Marley przechodzących przez granicę barier ochronnych. Powstrzymała się, żeby nie wybiec im naprzeciw.

-Co się stało? – zapytała natychmiast, gdy tylko Marley przekroczyła próg jako pierwsza.

Pani Warwick natychmiast poderwała się na równe nogi, wyrwana z zamyślenia. Spojrzała z paniką w oczach na Lupina i McKinnon i podeszła do nich szybko, stukając obcasami swoich pantofli.

-Co z moim mężem? – zapytała, chwytając dziewczynę mocno za ramię – Co z Jackiem?

Marley spojrzała na nią zdziwiona ale zaraz się opamiętała. Delikatnie odsunęła kobietę od siebie i uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco.

-Pan Warwick jest bezpieczny. Jest pod opieką naszych przyjaciół z Zakonu. Niech się pani uspokoi – powiedziała, rzucając znaczące spojrzenie Remusowi. Delikatnie, lecz stanowczo poprowadziła kobietę w stronę kuchni.

-Co się tam dzieje? – zapytała, teraz już przestraszona Lily – Dlaczego pan Warwick wciąż jest pod protekcją Zakonu? Remus?

-Był jakiś atak? – dopytał się Peter, zadając pytanie, którego Lily nie mogła przecisnąć przez gardło.

-Nie – odezwał się Remus, bezbarwnym głosem.

Lily niemal westchnęła z ulgi. Zaraz się jednak zreflektowała.

-To co was tam zatrzymało tak długo? – domagał się szczegółów Peter.

-Przesunięto zebranie Wizengamotu – odparł Remus, rzucając im pozbawione wyrazu spojrzenie – Na dwunastą.

Lily zamrugała powiekami, zdziwiona. Nieco szybciej nakręciła włosy na palec, zastanawiając się nad bezbarwnym spojrzeniem Remusa. Chłopak był definitywnie przerażony i niezdecydowany, jednak w pierwszym momencie nie mogła rozgryźć, z czego to wynika. Dlaczego był tak przejęty zmianą godziny?

Kosmyk wyplątał jej się z dłoni opadając gładko na ramię.

-Dwa miejsca – mruknęła, podczas gdy Peter, najwyraźniej nie nadążając za nimi, krążył spojrzeniem od jednego do drugiego – Chcą nas rozdzielić.

-Moment, powoli. Co? – wciął się w reszcie Peter.

-Spotkanie Wizengamotu odbędzie się o tej samej porze co spotkanie Rady Do Spraw Porozumienia. Będzie trzeba obstawić dwa miejsca jednocześnie – wytłumaczył mu Remus.

-Co oznacza, że my będziemy dwa razy słabsi w razie ataku na którekolwiek z tym miejsc – dokończyła Lily i ukryła twarz w dłoniach – Szlag by to. Kto zarządził zmianę godziny? – jęknęła, unosząc spojrzenie na Remusa. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i westchnął.

-Nie wiadomo. Jak przybiliśmy na miejsce wszyscy wychodzili z siebie, żeby cokolwiek ustalić, ale nikt nie wie od kogo to wyszło.

-Będzie ktokolwiek do ochrony Pałacu Westminster? – wyszeptała, opuszczając bezwładnie ręce.

-Rozmawiałem z Moody'm. Większość osób obstawi Ministerstwo Magii bo Parlament Brytyjski będzie z tytułu obstawiony przez Aurorów eskortujących członków Rady – obwieścił im Lupin a Lily z Peterem skinęli głowami. To było przerażające, lecz miało sens.

-Mówił, co mamy robić? – zapytała Lily.

-Osłaniać panią Warwick – odpowiedział Remus cicho – Za wszelką cenę.

Evans poczuła, jak zimny dreszcz wędruje jej w górę kręgosłupa, kończąc swą podróż bolesnym pulsowaniem w głowie. Za wszelką cenę. Najwyższą ceną, jaką byli w stanie zapłacić było ich życie. Więc takie były polecenia Zakonu tym razem.

-Niech więc będzie – odparła cicho, spokojnie. Poczuła nagłe łkanie grzęznące jej w gardle, przełknęła je jednak, zaciskając mocno oczy. Otworzyła je dopiero, gdy była pewna, że żadna łza przerażenia z nich nie pocieknie. Sama się zdziwiła, słysząc swój spokojny głos – Kto osłania Jacka Warwick?

-Benjy i Edgar mają mieć na niego oko. Moody odesłał nas tutaj, by zapewnić pani Warwick jak największą ochronę.

Lily prychnęła, nie skomentowała jednak tego. Odwróciła wzrok.

Była pewna, że Moody zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ich czwórka nie była żadną ochroną w momencie, gdy banda Śmierciożerców postanowi się na nich rzucić. Remus twardo trzymał się na nogach, lecz nie była pewna, jak długo tak wytrzyma. Nie spał przecież, podobnie jak ona, od czwartej nad ranem. Peter wyglądał na sparaliżowanego strachem. Marley wydawała się w tym momencie najsilniejszą spośród nich, lecz sama niczego nie wskóra. Była dobra w wykonywaniu rozkazów, lecz nie improwizowaniu w momencie, gdy sytuacja tego wymagała.

-Co robimy? – odezwał się Peter i Lily spojrzała na niego, mimowolnie marszcząc brwi. Przygryzła wargę i skarciła samą siebie. Nie czas na rezygnację.

-Nie bardzo możemy zrobić cokolwiek więcej, niż już postanowiliśmy – powiedział powoli Remus, drapiąc się po swojej bliźnie.

-Nie rzucimy kolejnego Fideliusa – prychnęła, kręcąc głową. Starała się wymyślić jakieś alternatywne, bezpieczne rozwiązania, lecz nic nie chciało jej się pojawić w głowie.

-Będziemy musieli się zdać na pierwotny plan – potwierdził Remus.

-Możliwość ataku wzrosła kilkakrotnie – stwierdziła Lily ostrożnie, szukając w głowie pomysłów.

-Musimy postanowić, co wtedy – podchwycił Peter, kiwając głową mocno.

-Wtedy walczymy. Wejdziemy do Pałacu wszyscy i obstawimy pokój Rady. Jeśli którekolwiek coś zauważy, pierwsze co robi to ratuje panią Isabelle – postanowił Remus.

-Jak wszyscy na raz się rzucimy jej na ratunek powystrzelają nas jak kaczki – stwierdził Peter – Ktoś powinien się zająć Isabelle, ktoś inny ich osłaniać.

Remus pogładził się po brodzie, marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu.

-Racja. Lily - ty z Marley jesteście zwinniejsze, szybciej dotrzecie do Warwick. W razie ataku ratujecie ją. Ja z Peterem będziemy was osłaniać.

Evans zmarszczyła nos, niezadowolona.

-Remus, jesteś pewny, że dasz…

-Jestem, Lily – przerwał jej ostro Lupin a Lily szybko zacisnęła mocno usta, nie chcąc, by choć jedno słowo więcej z nich wyszło. Skinęła sztywno głową i spojrzała na zegarek, próbując ukryć zmieszane złości na Remusa i zawstydzenia.

-Może powinniśmy pojawić się tam na styk? – zasugerowała, spoglądając na nich – Jeśli się tam teleportujemy piętnaście minut przed dwunastą będzie to oznaczało piętnaście minut okienka dla Śmierciożerców. Powinniśmy tę lukę zredukować do minimum – wytłumaczyła.

Remus podrapał się po bliźnie i skinął powoli głową.

-Tak. Tak zrobimy. Wyruszymy za dziesięć…

-Za siedem – przerwała mu Lily i natychmiast nakręciła włosy na palec.

-Za siedem – zgodził się Remus, najwyraźniej oceniając stan dziewczyny na tyle delikatny, by z nią nie igrać – Teleportujemy się stąd za siedem dwunasta.

-Więc mamy osiem minut – dodała Lily zastanawiając się, czy to wieczność czy mrugnięcie powieką.

-Trzeba uprzedzić panią Warwick – oświadczył Peter.

Właśnie osiem minut zajęło im przekonywanie kobiety, by nie panikowała i zdała się na nich. Jej polityczny umysł szybko powiązał fakty i w biegu zdała sobie sprawę, czym groziło przesunięcie posiedzenia Wizengamotu na ten sam termin, co posiedzenia jej Rady. Przerażenie, jakie wtedy odmalowało się na jej twarzy w cale nie pomogło Evans w udawaniu zdecydowanej, pewnej siebie i spokojnej. Zdziwiła się więc, gdy kobieta z desperacją szukała właśnie w jej twarzy tych wszystkich emocji. Cokolwiek tam odnalazła, zmusiło ją to do skinienia głową i wstania z krzesła.

Gdy stali już na zewnątrz Warwick splotła ręce przed sobą, starając się uspokoić ich drżenie.

Lily wciągnęła na ramiona płaszcz i spojrzała na kobietę, poprawiając mankiety.

-Pani Warwick? – powiedziała, próbując zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Gdy pani Isabelle podniosła na nią wzrok, uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do niej – Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewniła i spojrzała jej w oczy – Jest pani bardzo dzielna. Już raz pani uciekła trójce Śmierciożerców. Jest pani w stanie zrobić to jeszcze raz, jestem tego pewna. Rozumie mnie pani?

Kobieta zamrugała zdziwiona oczami. Blady uśmiech zabłądził w kącikach jej ust gdy skinęła krótko głową.

-Ostatecznie jest pani politykiem – wzruszyła ramionami dziewczyna, odsuwając się nieco, upuszczając rękę – Wam zawsze uchodzi na sucho.

Spojrzała z nagłym zdecydowaniem na Remusa i Petera i jednocześnie skinęli głowami. W następnej sekundzie rozległy się trzy trzaski, gdy się teleportowali.

Nagłe uderzenie stóp o ziemię nie było tak szokujące dla Lily jak zmiana scenerii. Pozwoliła sobie na sekundę zdezorientowania, gdy nagle wyrosły wokół niej wysokie na kilka pięter budynki z cegły i bloków kamiennych. Gwar, który uderzył w jej uszy był tak różny od nieustającego szumu morza, że musiała powstrzymać odruch zatkania sobie ich dłońmi. Rozejrzała się szybko dookoła siebie, ściskając prawą rękę na ukrytej w kieszeni różdżce a lewą trzymając lekko ugiętą w pogotowiu. Znajdowali się w niewielkiej luce między dwoma budynkami, z czego jednym była niesławna tawerna St. Stephens. Tuż przed nimi ciągnął się żelazny płot ogradzający teren Parlamentu od ulicy. Z przerażeniem zauważyła, że na Placu Parlamentowym kłębią się dziennikarze przygotowujący się do spotkania z politykami. Nie było ich więcej niż zwykle, mimo to Lily zapomniała wziąć ich pod uwagę podczas planowania akcji. W razie ataku byli osobami wystawionymi na niebezpieczeństwo przez swój zawód. Spojrzała w bok i zobaczyła jak Remus marszczy czoło. Najwyraźniej jemu też ich widok nie sprawił radości. Poza niespodziewanymi reporterami nic nie przyciągnęło jej uwagi. Nie zauważyła żadnego czarnego płaszcza, budzącej grozę maski czy chociażby kogoś bardziej podejrzanego niż codzienny londyński motłoch. Który sam z siebie był już wystarczająco podejrzany. Nie wiedziała, jak ocenić ilość ludzi. Było ich na chodniku wystarczająco dużo, by ich czwórka nie wzbudzała nadmiernych podejrzeń, lecz z drugiej strony nie byli w tym małym tłumie całkowicie ukryci.

Zerknęła do tyłu, gdzie po kilku sekundach Marley teleportowała się wraz z uczepioną do jej ramienia panią Warwick.

-Ruszamy – zażądał Lupin, wyłaniając się spomiędzy budynków jako pierwszy.

Po kilku sekundach ruszyła za nim, ruchem głowy poganiając panią Warwick z Marley. Chwilę za nim ruszył Peter.

Starała się utrzymać pewien dystans od pani polityk, jednak w praktyce okazało się to o wiele trudniejsze niż planowali. Wciąż kogoś wymijając i wyprzedzając, ciężko jej było mieć wciąż na widoku stronę, którą miała obserwować. Musieli zaufać Peterowi, którego zadaniem było obserwowanie samej pani Warwick, oni tymczasem mieli się skupić na wypatrywaniu Śmierciożerców. Okazało się to jednak trudne, dostrzec coś spomiędzy ciał przechodniów.

Gdy dotarli do bramy obstawionej przez mugolskich policjantów Lily niemal się załamała ich liczbą. Sześciu. Mieli niemal zapewniony atak Śmierciożerców a przed bramą do Pałacu Westminster stało sześciu mugolskich policjantów. Miała ochotę się załamać tu i teraz. I była tego bliska, gdy jeden z nich spojrzał na nich z podejrzliwością, kiedy skupili się ciasno za panią Warwick, która ze swoimi dokumentami przepchnęła się do przodu.

-Czy państwo są z panią? – zapytał uprzejmie stróż prawa, rzucając im jednak nieprzychylne spojrzenie. Evans mimowolnie przygładziła włosy.

-To moi… siostrzeńcy – palnęła pani Warwick, wskazując w ich stronę dłonią – i bratanice.

Rzuciła im spojrzenie wołające o pomoc, oni nie mogli jednak nic w tej kwestii zrobić. Marley rozejrzała się szybko, korzystając z okazji. Lily tymczasem zamrugała zdezorientowana na kobietę, mgliście zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że faktycznie byli na tyle młodzi, by ona mogła być ich ciotką. Zupełnie o tym zapomniała przez ostatnie dni.

-Ach, tak? – mruknął policjant, oddając jej dokumenty.

-Tak. Chcieli zobaczyć Parlament. A ponieważ dziś jest tylko zebranie Izby Gmin, nie jest to zabronione – odpowiedziała z nagłym zdecydowaniem w głosie kobieta. Policjant najwyraźniej zreflektował się nad jej stanowiskiem i pozycją, bo tylko zasalutował uprzejmie, choć niepotrzebnie, i skinął głową.

-Oczywiście. Miłego dnia, pani Warwick.

-Panom również – odpowiedziała uprzejmie, choć chłodno kobieta.

Lily nagle zdała sobie sprawę, czemu ta delikatna kobieta zawdzięcza swoją pozycję w Parlamencie. Jej umiejętność założenia pokerowej maski była doszlifowana do perfekcji i zdawało się, że sympatyczna pani Isabelle nie miała problemów z wykorzystaniem tego, gdy sytuacja była nagląca.

Przeszli przez otworzoną dla nich bramę i znaleźli się na pustym niemal placu przed Pałacem. Wieża Zegarowa górowała nad nimi, pyszniąc się jasno na tle pochmurnego nieba. Wskazówki powoli podchodziły pod dwunastą, zostało im więc tylko cztery minuty na eskortowanie kobiety do Sali.

Zaledwie cztery minuty zostały też do rozpoczęcia posiedzenia w Wizengamocie. Czy przy Ministerstwie wszystko było pod kontrolą? Jeśli Śmierciożercy mieli zaatakować, nie mieli pojęcia kiedy do miałoby nastąpić. Nie mieli żadnej łączności z członkami Zakonu obstawiającymi Ministerstwo, nie wiedzieli więc, czy jakiś atak już miał miejsce, czy też było spokojnie. Czy Śmerciożercy poczekają na punkt dwunastą, by w geście pełnym patosu zaatakować idealnie w południe? Czy może mieli zamiar ich zaskoczyć przed wybiciem godziny? Zastanawiała się, czy istniała możliwość, by zaatakowali już w trakcie zebrania. Biorąc jednak pod rozwagę obecność Aurorów byłoby to dla nich bardzo ryzykowne. Ale też mniej oczywiste. Mogła istnieć możliwość, że chcą uśpić ich czujność.

Lily spojrzała na plecy Remusa, który znów ustawił się z przodu, zgodnie z szykiem, tym razem jednak szedł ledwo dwa kroki przed nimi. Musiała z nim to omówić, gdy tylko będzie możliwość. Tymczasem rozglądała się uważnie po otaczającym ich niemal pustym placu.

Zbliżyli się szybko, nerwowo do wejścia do Domu Izby Gmin. Gdy zostali zatrzymani przez kolejnych policjantów pani Warwick bez żadnego potknięcia sprzedała im tę samą historyjkę o siostrzeńcach i bratanicach. Lily zastanowiła się przez chwilę, czy pani Isabelle ma w ogóle jakiekolwiek rodzeństwo. Jeśli jednak komisarz wiedział coś na temat rodziny kobiety, niczego nie dał po sobie poznać.

Gdy szybkim krokiem przecinali duży hal wejściowy i niemal wbiegali po szerokich schodach na piętro Lupin nieco zwolnił, dając im znać, by zrobili to samo. Lily rozejrzała się podejrzliwie, lecz niczego niezwykłego nie zauważyła. Rzuciła mu naglące spojrzenie.

-Proszę iść. Będziemy tuż za panią – powiadomił Isabelle Warwick Remus. Kobieta skinęła i szybkim, lecz majestatycznym krokiem minęła wielkie drzwi prowadzące do głównej sali posiedzeniowej Izby Gmin i zaczęła wspinać się na następne schody.

Ruszyli kilka kroków za nią.

Lily niejasno zdała sobie sprawę, że już udało im się odstąpić od swoich planów. Mieli wślizgnąć się do Pałacu niezauważeni, bocznym wejściem. W momencie jednak, gdy pani Warwick utorowała im zmyślnym fortelem drogę, w ogóle nie wzięła pod uwagę, czy plan powinien się zmienić, czy pozostać taki sam.

-Nie możemy wejść do Sali z nią – odezwał się Remus cicho.

-Nie możemy jej zostawić aż do końca obrad – odparowała Lily, zrównując się z nim.

-To co? Będziemy siedzieć pod drzwiami i udawać posągi? – zapytała wspinająca się za nimi Marley.

-Możemy być tym, za kogo nas podała – wypaliła szybko Lily – Dzieciakami zwiedzającymi Parlament. Remus skinął krótko głową, Marley z Peterem za nimi mruknęli przyzwalająco.

-Tyle, że będziemy zwiedzać tylko jedno piętro i to w zasięgu wzroku i słuchu – dodał Remus nie odrywając oczy od kobiety przed nimi.

Nikt nie zaoponował.

Pani Warwick poprowadziła ich krótkim lecz szerokim korytarzem. Wyszli na środek kolejnego halu, o wiele jednak mniejszego niż pierwszy w którym się znaleźli. Podeszła do jedynych z trzech drzwi i spojrzała na nich zza ramienia. Lily skinęła lekko głową, starając się zrzucić z twarzy powagę i zastąpić ją lekkim uśmiechem. Cokolwiek kobieta ujrzała w jej twarzy zmusiło ją to do obrotu i skinięcia głową na mężczyznę stojącego przy drzwiach i powiedzenia coś. Otworzył on je dla niej szeroko.

Zanim je za nią zamknął Lily zdążyła zauważyć kilka stołów stojących w małym, bardzo jasnym pomieszczeniu. Odniosła wrażenie, że w pomieszczeniu niemal nie było ścian, tylko same okna. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za panią polityk a Lily stwierdziła, że nawet taka duża ilość szkła nie jest najlepszą ochroną przed atakiem. Właściwie mogło nawet w nim pomóc.

Dźwięk Big Bena zatrząsnął wiekowym szkłem w szybach, gdy dzwon obwieścił południe.

Lily poczuła jak wszystkie mięśnie się jej napinają. Władowała rękę do kieszeni, wyczuwając pod palcami gładkie drewno wierzby.

Teraz?

Czy to _teraz_?

Spróbowała usłyszeć coś poza ogłuszającym biciem dzwonu. Do jej uszu nie doszedł ani dźwięk tłuczonych szyb ani krzyków czy rzucanych zaklęć. Choć znajdowali się blisko Big Bena, jego pieśń nie była na tyle wszechogarniające, by zagłuszyć odgłosy walki. Zacisnęła palce na różdżce.

Czy to możliwe, by na drzwi rzucone było zaklęcie nieprzenikalności? Jednak nie wiedziała, po co miałoby ono zostać rzucone. Pozostali członkowie Izby Gmin byli przecież na posiedzeniu a dębowe drzwi wyglądały na wystarczająco grube, by zagłuszyć treść rozmów przed osobami kręcącymi się pod nimi. Poza tym była tam jeszcze ten mężczyzna wciśnięty w sztywną dwurzędową marynarkę tweedową.

Nic nie słyszała.

Czy to więc możliwe, że Śmierciożercy nie zaatakowali?

Gdy bicie dzwonu ustało cała czwórka wsłuchiwała się w ciszę w napięciem. Nie pojawił się jednak żaden nowy dźwięk poza ich nagle przyśpieszonymi oddechami.

Cała czwórka wymieniła między sobą zdziwione spojrzenia, szukając w twarzach innych potwierdzenia ciszy i braku alarmu. Skinęli na siebie i, bardzo nienaturalnie i nieprzypadkowo, rozeszli się w różne kąty halu.

Odźwierny obrzucił ich pewnym szczególnym, beznamiętnym spojrzeniem, lecz nie skomentował w jakikolwiek sposób ich zachowania. Lily zastanowiła się, czy może pani Warwick zabroniła mu ich stąd wyrzucać. Cokolwiek jednak było powodem jego przyzwolenia, była temu wdzięczna.

Podeszła do jednego z okien i wyjrzała za nie, obrzucając wzrokiem teren pod budynkiem. Uniosła brwi widząc, z czego wynikała ilość okien w pomieszczeniu w którym obradowała Rada. Znajdowali się na samym brzegu północo-wschodniej części Pałacu. Pod nią rozciągała się Tamiza, obrzucając leniwymi, brązowymi falami podstawy Mostu Westminster. Znajdowali się na trzecim, ostatnim piętrze, doskonale więc widziała południowy brzeg rzeki razem z jego bulwarem. Spojrzała kątem oka na Marley stojącą kilka metrów od niej, również przy oknie i ruszyła powoli w jej kierunku. Stanęła przy dziewczynie i próbując zignorować jej unoszące się brwi odezwała się cicho.

-Widziałaś się z Jamesem?

Wiedziała, że nie powinna o tym myśleć. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo samą siebie teraz rozprasza. Była świadoma, że dla bezpieczeństwa jej i, co ważniejsze, pani Warwick nie powinna sobie tym zaprzątać głowy. I tego nie robiła. Od momentu wykoszenia całej trawy sprzed Kamyka tego ranka uciekała myślami jak najdalej. Gdy tylko jej głowa zaczynała dryfować w stronę czarnej burzy włosów od razu skupiała się na czymś innym. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na bycie rozkojarzoną. Więc robiła wszystko, by taką nie być.

Wciąż jednak dudniły jej w uszach słowa Moodiego, które przekazał im Remus.

„_Za wszelką cenę."_

Od początku tej wojny, od momentu, gdy zaczęła w niej czynnie uczestniczyć jeszcze nigdy nie poczuła jak bardzo ta wojna wojną była. Nigdy to do niej nie dochodziło, gdy wymieniała się kilkoma zaklęciami, gdy patrolowała Pokątną, szukała handlarzy ingrediencji czy planowała zamachy na Śmierciożerców. Nigdy, do tej chwili. Do momentu, gdy rozkazem który otrzymała było oddanie życia za inną osobę, cenną i wpływową panią polityk.

O Jamesa bała się nieustannie, gdy tylko go nie widziała. Gdy nie czuła jego palców zaciskających się na jej dłoni, jego spojrzenia utkwionego w jej profilu, jego zapachu. Gdy nie słyszała jego głosu. Bardziej niż o to, czy sama zgonie bała się, że przeżyje i będzie musiała żyć bez niego. Nie była w stanie o tym myśleć, nie chciała o tym myśleć. Lecz uderzyło to w nią nagle, nieproszenie. Brzmiała sama dla siebie bardzo samolubnie ale nie chciała sobie wyobrażać, by mogła zostać pozbawiona jego bliskości. Odkąd oboje przystąpili do walki było to źródłem jej panicznego lęku.

Lecz jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie uświadomiła sobie tego, jak możliwy jest ten scenariusz. Jak każdego dnia oboje balansowali na krawędzi jego ziszczenia.

Jeśli nie mieli się już zobaczyć, jeśli jedno z nich miało zginąć… To przecież było możliwe. Nie wiedzieli gdzie ani kiedy ani z jaką siłą nastąpią ataki. Mogło cokolwiek stać się gdziekolwiek. A ona ostatnim razem pożegnała go marnym pocałunkiem w czoło, gdy zostawiała go śpiącego po swojej zmianie w sypialni w Kwaterze. Przez całą noc nie była świadoma jego obecności a później zbyła go marnym buziakiem, bez spojrzenia w oczy, bez zanurzenia palców w jego włosy. Ostatnie co widziała, to jego plecy. Ostatnie słowa jakie do siebie powiedzieli to „do zobaczenia", przekonani, że jakoś uda im się łapać takie zmiany, by się widywać. Nie udało się.

Czy nie przysługiwało jej prawo do wiedzy chociażby o tym, czy był cały i zdrowy pół godziny temu? Musiała chociaż to wiedzieć by nie zwariować.

Brwi McKinnon niemal schowały się pod jej grzywką. Spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na Lily, obrzucając ją badawczym spojrzeniem. Blady, wymuszony uśmiech wpełzł na usta gdy skinęła lekko głową.

-Mówił coś? – zapytała Evans ze wzrokiem utkwionym w szare niebo za oknem. Odmówiła jakiegokolwiek spojrzenia w stronę przyjaciółki.

-Prosił, żebym ci przekazała coś – odezwała się Marley. Głowa Lily natychmiast wystrzeliła w jej kierunku, wzrok niemal błagał o wyjawienie wiadomości – Kazał powiedzieć, że masz do niego wrócić cała.

Odwróciła szybko głowę w stronę okna. Próbowała wziąć uspokajający wdech, lecz gardło z nią nie współpracowało, oddech rwał się dramatycznie, gdy jednocześnie próbowała powstrzymać chlipnięcie. Zacisnęła mocno zęby i skinęła głową. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak napięte miała mięśnie ramion, dopóki nie zabolały ją one pod delikatną, pocieszającą dłonią Marley.

-Lily, wszystko…

Nie dokończyła.

Marley odruchowo schowała głowę w ramionach a Lily zesztywniała i odwróciła się na pięcie, gdy usłyszały hałas, jakby wszystkie szyby Pałacu na raz zostały wybite. Rzuciła się bez zastanowienia w stronę dębowych drzwi w tym samym momencie, gdy odźwierny położył dłoń na klamce. Zanim jednak ona zdążyła do nich dotrzeć a on je uchylić, drzwi same się otworzyły na oścież a zza nich wystrzelił krwiście czerwony snop światła, zatrzymujący się dopiero na ścianie. Uderzenie jednego ze skrzydeł drzwi odrzuciło mężczyznę na bok. Remus przeskoczył nad bim, dopadając wnętrza pomieszczenia, Evans wpadła do niego tuż za nim.

Dźwięk tłuczonych szyb ucichł, zastąpiony przez piski przerażonych polityków i krzyki rzucanych zaklęć.

-_Protego_! – ryknął Remus, odbijając jedno z nich i zaraz rzucił się do kontrataku, zajmując sobą jednego z napastników. Lily wyskoczyła zza niego, ruszając przez pomieszczenie, rzucając tarczę na oślep, próbując jednocześnie wzrokiem wyłapać znajomą, idealną fryzurę pani Warwick.

Chaos, jaki się rozpętał nadał nowe znaczenie jej pojęciu walki. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziała tylu czarodziei wymieniających się zaklęciami na raz. W jednej chwili minęła Aurora walczącego z dwójką Śmierciożerców, tylko po to, by w następnym kroku trafić na kolejnego, przypierającego do ściany kolejnego napastnika. Remus wziął na siebie czwartego, Peter próbował się uporać z piątym. Dwójka pozostałych Aurorów tymczasem szarpała się z mugolami, próbując ich wyciągnąć spod stołów. Całe pomieszczenie zasypane było resztami szkła, ślizgała się po nich na każdym kroku, gdy próbowała dotrzeć do jednego z trzech, ustawionych w kształt litery U stołów. Poczuła, jak ktoś na nią wpada i niemal zwala z nóg. Odwróciła się i cudem uniknęła rzuconego natychmiast w jej stronę zaklęcia. Jeden z dwóch Śmierciożerców, najwyraźniej odrzucony zaklęciem, zahaczył o nią i natychmiast obrał ją za swojego kolejnego przeciwnika. Tarczą obroniła się przed kolejnym zaklęciem i od razu wykręciła różdżkę, natychmiast rzucając kontratak, wykorzystując okienko, jakie dostała do rzucenia kolejnego zaklęcia. Miotając w furii urokami kątem oka zobaczyła Marley, gdy dziewczyna rzuciła się w stronę stołów w poszukiwaniu ich podopiecznej. Zanurkowała pod ławę.

Lily nie dostrzegła jednak więcej, czując jak wyczarowana przez nią tarcza się załamuje. Poczuła nagłe uderzenie w brzuch, gdy zmniejszona moc zaklęcie powaliła ją na podłogę, nie czyniąc jednak nic ponad to. Miotając się w szkle poczuła, jak kolejne zaklęcie wyrywa jej różdżkę. Z przerażeniem zobaczyła, jak jej jedyna ochrona leci w stronę wyciągniętej dłoni jej przeciwnika. Warknęła gniewnie i nagłym ruchem wyrzuciła obie dłonie w powietrze. Uniesione odłamki szkła pofrunęły poruszone jej magią w stronę zaskoczonego Śmierciożercy. Nieprzygotowany na fizyczny atak, jedyne co zrobił to osłonił sobie twarz ramieniem, odsłaniając tym samym resztę ciała. Wyciągnęła prawą dłoń, mocnym ruchem nadgarstka przyzywając swoją różdżkę z jego uścisku. W tym samym momencie, gdy wyrwała swoją broń z jego rozluźnionego uścisku, od tyłu trafiło go jakieś zaklęcie.

Podskakując na równe nogi mgliście zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nowe osoby znalazły się w sali. Nie obdarzając ich ani jednym spojrzeniem rzuciła się w stronę Marley. Dziewczyna klęczała przy jednym z Aurorów, ściskając go mocno za ramiona. Mężczyzna krwawił potężnie z jamy brzusznej.

-…Warwick!? Gdzie ona jest?! – krzyczała do niego McKinnon, próbując przekrzyczeć huk zaklęć i wrzaski czarodziei.

-Teleportowała się… zniknęła… bez nikogo – mamrotał niewyraźnie mężczyzna, tracąc przytomność. Lily odepchnęła Marley celując różdżką w ranę Aurora.

-Świstoklik! Musiała go użyć! – obwieściła dziewczyna, podczas gdy Lily zaklęciami próbowała zatamować krwotok.

-Leć do niej! – warknęła, sięgając lewą ręką za poły płaszcza, do fiolek. Chwyciła pierwszą z brzegu i ją wyszarpnęła, podczas gdy Marley poderwała się na równe nogi.

Następne cztery sekundy Lily miała zapamiętać do końca życia. W pierwszej sekundzie Marley zaczęła się obracać do teleportacji. W tej samej pomknęło w jej stronę zaklęcie, odrzucając ją mocno do tyłu. W drugiej sekundzie Lily z przerażeniem obserwowała, jak siła zaklęcia przerzuca dziewczynę przez parapet pozbawionego szyby okna. W następnej czuła, jak jej nogi się prostują, katapultując ją w tamtą stronę, gdy próbowała przez nie wyjrzeć. W czwartej, ostatniej, zobaczyła, jak dziewczyna obraca się w powietrzu i znika w białym pyle, tuż przed tym, gdy miała uderzyć w tafle Tamizy.

-Marley! – ryknęła w międzyczasie, rozpaczliwie próbując się domyślić, co się stało.

Skuliła się spanikowana, gdy tuż obok jej głowy przeleciało kolejne zaklęcie. Padła na kolana i rzuciła się w stronę rannego Aurora. Zębami odkorkowała fiolkę i wylała całą jej zawartość bezpośrednio na ranę. Nie obrzucając jej więcej ani jednym spojrzeniem poderwała się na równe nogi. Dłoń z różdżką automatycznie wykręciła się zgrabnie, gdy rzuciła oszałamiacza w stronę Śmierciożercy atakującego Petera. Mężczyzna padł bezwładnie na ziemię. Podskoczyła szybko to krwawiącego z rany w ramieniu chłopaka.

-Teleportuj się do Sutton! – ryknęła na niego. Chłopak, bez zastanowienia, skinął głową i natychmiast się deportował.

Lily tymczasem rozejrzała się w popłochu, nie bardzo zadając sobie sprawę z tego, dlaczego wszystko znajdowało się za mgłą. Mknącego w jej stronę zaklęcia nie zauważyła. Nie sięgnęło ją tylko dzięki jakiejś postaci, która wyrosła przed nią, osłaniając ją. Zamrugała szybko powiekami, każąca sobie wziąć się w garść. A może to ten Auror to do niej krzyczał?

Odrzuciła od siebie widok wypadającej przez okno Marley, rzucając zaklęcie w Śmierciożercę atakującego Remusa. Wyglądało na to, że dziewczynie nie stało się nic poza tym, że mocno ją odrzuciło do tyłu. W ciągu tej marnej chwili Lily nie zauważyła żadnych zewnętrznych ran. I zdołała się teleportować w powietrzu. Żeby tego dokonać musiała byś w stanie się skupić. Nie można się skupić będąc martwym lub śmiertelnie rannym. Nie powinno więc jej nic być. Nic poważnego. Nie wiedziała tylko, dokąd Marley mogła się sprytnie i w ostatniej chwili teleportować. Liczyła na to, że do Sutton. To wydawało się mieć sens.

To ją pocieszało.

A żeby być w stanie walczyć, musiała pocieszyć się choć odrobinę.

-_Duro!_ – ryknęła, napierając na przeciwnika – _Confundo! Aresto momentum!_

Ostatnie jej zaklęcie przeleciało przez czarną mgłę pozostałą po deportacji Śmierciożercy. Stojąc wciąż z uniesioną różdżką wycelowaną w niedawno stojącego tam przestępcę, Lily ze zdziwieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że rozlega się więcej trzasków charakterystycznych dla teleportacji. Rozejrzała się w popłochu, dostrzegając gdzieniegdzie w pomieszczeniu czarny pył. Ze zdziwieniem zdała też sobie sprawę z tego, ile osób pozostało. Ilość Aurorów ją zaskoczyła, było ich z dwunastu. Wszyscy równie zdezorientowaniu co ona, lecz znacznie krócej. Nim do niej zdążyło dotrzeć, że ich przeciwnicy się wycofali, Aurorzy rzucili się do swoich rannych kolegów, kilku się deportowało z trzaskiem. Kilku pochylało się nad bezwładnie leżącym na podłodze ciałem.

Ocucił ją Remus, rzucając się na nią, zaciskając mocno palce na jej ramieniu.

-Gdzie jest Warwick?! – ryknął na nią blady, rozczochrany.

-Użyła świstoklika – odparła cicho, zszokowana wciąż po nagłej walce.

-Musimy tam lecieć! – oświadczył jej, puszczając gwałtownie jej ramię.

Posłusznie skinęła głową i obróciła się na pięcie, ze szczegółami wyobrażając sobie salon swojego domu rodzinnego. Z charakterystycznym trzaskiem wynurzyła się z teleportacyjnej mgiełki, ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając, że prawie w ogóle tym razem nie poczuła uderzenia stóp o ziemię. Rozejrzała się szybko po salonie i ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze w płuca.

-Marley! – ryknęła, rzucając się w stronę kanapy, na której leżała blada dziewczyna.

-Pojawiła się cała krwawiąca, nie wiedziałam, co rozbić! – płakała gdzieś z boku pani Warwick podczas gdy Lily padła na kolana przy sofie, obok Petera.

Chłopak nerwowo machał różdżką, próbując zatamować krwawienie. Nie zmniejszyło się ono ani odrobinę. Evans z przerażeniem obserwowała, jak bluza dziewczyny a także fragment jej płaszcza szybko nasiąka soczystą czerwienią. Evans odepchnęła chłopaka mocno, przeklinając siarczycie. Chwyciła brzegi poszarpanego ubrania i mocnym ruchem je rozdarła.

-O mój Boże – jęknęła, czując jak dłonie zaczynają jej się trząść nad raną.

Długie i głębokie cięcie przeszyło bok dziewczyny, nacinając go w tali. Lily niemal zwymiotowała, widząc fragment żebra wystający spod masy krwi, przeraźliwie białe na tle rany. Trzęsącą się ręką wycelowała w obrażenie.

-Cholera jasna! – ryknęła z wściekłości na samą siebie, próbując uspokoić drżenie swojej ręki - _Vulnera Sanentur! Vulnera Sanentur! _Ja pierdolę,_ Vulnera Sanentur!_

Czuła, jak oczy zaczynają ją szczypać. Na sekundę zaszły jej łzami, nim całe ich morze polało się jej na policzki, znów oczyszczając widok. Potrzebowała trzech powtórzeń zaklęcia, zanim krwawienie zmalało, choć nie ustało. Nie wiedziała, czy jakieś narządy wewnętrzne nie zostały uszkodzone, nie miała pojęcia, jak to może sprawdzić i nie była pewna, czy by się nawet na to odważyła. Oczyściła krew z okolic rany, by mieć lepsze spojrzenie na to, z czym walczyła. Cięcie nie wyglądało na ani odrobinę uleczone, choć teraz przynajmniej krew nie wylewała się z ciała dziewczyny ciągłym strumieniem. Zrzuciła z siebie przeszkadzający jej płaszcz i niemal oderwała całą saszetkę od paska, gdy wyszarpnęła z niej kilka fiolek. Przebierając między nimi szybko wybrała tą z bladoróżowym płynem. Odkorkowała ją szybko i przyciskając kciuk do otworu przechyliła naczynie ostrożnie nad ranę. Dozując esencję dyptamu palcem przybliżyła znów różdżkę, szepcząc zaklęcie lecznicze które, jak mętnie sobie przypomniała, magomedycy używali jako pomocnicze do medykamentu, wzmacniające jego działanie. W nielicznych miejscach tkanki zaczęły się odnawiać, jednak trwało to zbyt wolno i wystawiało ciało Marley na zbyt wiele.

Nie była w stanie nic zrobić. Gdy wylała całą esencję na ranę, która ledwo zaczęła się goić była bliska rozpaczy.

-_ Vulnera Sanentur! _Nie dawaj się, Marley, jesteś na to za dobra! _Vulnera Sanentur!_ – mamrotała jak zaklęta.

Otarła rękawem czoło, odwracając się do klęczącego za nią Petera. Chłopak był równie blady jak nieprzytomna dziewczyna, oczy miał w niej utkwione, jakby siłą woli starał się ją ocucić.

-Biorę ją do Świętego Munga - obwieściła i odwróciła się z powrotem do dziewczyny – _Ferula._

-Lily, nie możesz! – zaprotestował Peter podczas gdy wyczarowane przez dziewczynę bandaże szybko owijały bok Marley – Mamy zadanie do wykonania! Moody…

-Wrócę najszybciej, jak się da – przerwała mu głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Ostrożnie wcisnęła jedną rękę pod kolana nieprzytomnej dziewczyna a drugą pod plecy. Zaciskając mocno zęby wstała, z trudem unosząc Marley. Zachwiała się lekko, lecz Pettigraw zaraz do niej podskoczył, szybko choć niezgrabnie biorąc dziewczynę na ręce.

-Ja się nią zajmę. Ty jesteś lepsza w rzucaniu barier ochronnych – odparł, zamykając ją zanim zdążyła zaprotestować. Z tym stwierdzeniem nie mogła się spierać. Przygryzając mocno wargę skinęła sztywno głową i, chcąc odrobinę ulżyć obciążonemu chłopakowi, pomogła mu unieść Marley w nieco wygodniejszej dla niego pozycji.

Peter deportował się z trzaskiem a ona zakryła usta dłońmi, starając się, by płacz, który kotłować się w jej gardle, nie uszedł na światło dzienne. Zacisnęła mocno oczy, gdy kolejna fala łez zakryła jej widok. Ramiona napięły się mocno z bezradności, gdy próbowała zapanować nad ich drżeniem.

-Panno Lily… - niemal podskoczyła słysząc dziwnie stłumiony szept za sobą. Szybko wytarła rękawem twarz i odwróciła się do kobiety. Podskoczyła do niej jak wystrzelona z procy, gdy zobaczyła twarz zalaną łzami.

-Pani Warwick, nic pani nie jest? – zapytała, łapiąc ją za ramiona.

Zlustrowała dyplomatkę od góry do dołu szukając jakichkolwiek obrażeń, zadrapań czy stłuczeń. Jedyne jednak, co dostrzegła to rozwichrzone włosy, twarz opuchnięta i poczerwieniała od płaczu, rozmyty makijaż i rozbiegane oczy. Delikatnie lecz stanowczo poprowadziła kobietę do fotela, na którym zwykł siadać jej ojciec i usadziła ją na nim.

-Jest pani ranna? – zapytała kucając przed przerażoną kobietą.

Warwick potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

-Tak bardzo… Tak strasznie mi przykro – obwieściła urywającym się od płaczu głosem. Ramiona podskakiwały jej groteskowo, gdy z trudem łapała oddech między kolejnymi słowami – Ja… Pani Marley nagle się pojawiła… Nie widziałam, co robić… Co się dzieje… Tak strasznie przepraszam – mamrotała bez składu spanikowana kobieta.

-Już, już – zaczęła Lily cicho, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi uspokajający ton – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jest pani bezpieczna. Już dobrze. To nie pani wina – szeptała dalej, gładząc niepewnie rozdygotane ramiona kobiety. Z niepokojem zdała sobie sprawę, że pani Isabelle ani trochę się nie uspokaja.

Spojrzała za siebie w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek wsparcia gdy nagle, z przerażeniem, zdała sobie sprawę, że jest sama. Była przekonana, że Remus deportował się tuż za nią - przecież to był jego pomysł, by się tu teleportować. Tymczasem najwyraźniej pojawiła się tu sama, bez chłopaka.

-Pani Warwick, proszę się uspokoić – odezwała się nagle w zupełnie innym tonie, sztywno i dominująco. Ta zamiana w jej glosie przyciągnęła uwagę spanikowanej kobiety, która spojrzała na dziewczynę nieco bardziej trzeźwo – Czy widziała pani pana Lupina?

-Pana Lupina? – zdziwiła się kobieta i pokręciła powoli głową – Nie, nie widziałam go.

Lily niemal odgryzła sobie wargę, słysząc to. W popłochu starała się przypomnieć wszystkie szczegóły jej ostatniej rozmowy z chłopakiem, szukając jakichkolwiek wskazówek wyjaśniających jego nieobecność.

Pani Warwick musiała wyczytać coś z jej twarzy, bo w jej oczach pojawiła się nowa porcja paniki. Lily, nie chcąc niepotrzebnie niepokoić kobiety, poderwała się na równe nogi, byle tylko polityk nie miała wglądu w jej twarz. Która, jak była o tym przekonana Evans, była obrazem nędzy i rozpaczy.

-Proszę się stąd nie ruszać – odezwała się ze sztywnością w głosie – Wyjdę teraz przed dom stworzyć bariery ochronne. Rozumie mnie pani? Dobrze. Zaraz wrócę.

Rzuciła ostatnie przeciągłe spojrzenie wyraźnie zdruzgotanej kobiecie i wyszła z salonu do kuchni. Doskoczyła do drzwi prowadzących na tyły domu i wyskoczyła przez nie. Szybko przeskoczyła przez drewnianą balustradę i wylądowała w wysokiej trawie. Przecięła szybkim krokiem zaniedbany od śmierci jej rodziców ogród i przystanęła dopiero przy wysokim płocie, wyciągając przed siebie ręce.

- _Repello Muggletum_ – zaczęła, starając się skupić na wielkości i rozciągłości tarczy i terenu. Rzucając wszystkie znane jej zaklęcia chroniące i maskujące zastanawiała się, co powinna zrobić teraz.

Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego Remus nie aportował się za nią. Wszyscy Śmierciożercy z którymi walczyli w Sali Obrad deportowali się, uciekając. Nie chciała więc wierzyć, by Lupin został zatrzymany przez rzucone w jego kierunku zaklęcie, że walka wszczęła się na nowo. Mógł go ktoś zatrzymać, zawołać go po imieniu, zanim zdążył się za nią deportować. Jednak od momentu, gdy tu przybyła minęło co najmniej dziesięć minut. Czegokolwiek ta rozmowa by nie dotyczyła, powinna się już skończyć, chyba że była debatą na jakiś egzystencjalny temat. Jednak to nie był czas ani miejsce na podobne konwersacje. Co więc się mogło wydarzyć?

Marley już nie krwawiła, gdy Peter deportował się wraz z nią do Świętego Munga. Doszła do wniosku, że chłopak dobrze zrobił, odbierając od niej pałeczkę. Był ranny w prawą rękę. W znaczący sposób ograniczało to jego mobilność i umiejętności w walce. Liczyła na to, że magomedycy zajmą się również jego raną, którą ona zignorowała.

Pani Warwick wydawała się być cała, choć do niezdrowego stopnia przerażona i roztrzęsiona. Jej reakcja była jednak według Lily całkowicie uzasadniona, biorąc pod rozwagę fakt, że kobieta drugi raz w przeciągu czterech dni cudem uniknęła śmierci z rąk Śmierciożerców.

Czy była jednak bezpieczna teraz, w Sutton on Sea, domu państwa Evans?

Lily panicznie rozważała tę kwestię, rzucając zaklęcie antyteleportacyjne.

Jej dom rodzinny wydawał się rozwiązaniem równie wątpliwym jak cztery dni wcześniej. W prawdzie był położony z dala od Londynu i niewiele osób wiedziało, że w świetle prawa należał do niej i jej siostry. Jednak Snape wciąż, nieustannie, stanowił zagrożenie w tej kwestii. On wiedział, że się tu przeprowadziła wraz z rodziną kilka lat wcześniej, znał adres, choć nigdy jej nie odwiedził. Jeśli doszła do nich informacja, że stanowiła straż przyboczną Isabelle Warwick mógł zasugerować to miejsce jako jedne z ich możliwych kryjówek.

Jednak czy pani Warwick wciąż była celem?

Lily ruszyła pędem w stronę domu.

Atak miał miejsce niemal kwadrans po rozpoczęciu obrad. Jeśli pani Warwick zdążyła w tym czasie zostać oficjalnie przyjęta do Rady Do Spraw Porozumienia wówczas obejmował ją immunitet i ochrona wynikająca z tego stanowiska. Najbardziej bezbronna i wystawiona na atak była jako kandydatka do stanowiska. Choć jej pozycja wciąż była znacząca.

Mgliście uświadomiła sonie, że to nie pozycja była przecież celem Śmierciożerców, tylko to, co za tą pozycją stało. Śmierć pani Warwick była dla nich użyteczna z tego względu, że niosła za sobą duże konsekwencje. Udało im się je osiągnąć nawet bez jej śmierci. Rozpoczęcie prac nad projektem ustawy zostało przerwane, Parlament Brytyjski sparaliżowany, wszelka jego działalność zawieszona już w momencie ataku. Pan Warwick z całą pewnością otrzymał już wiadomość o pojawieniu się Śmierciożerców, była więc niemal pewna, że również podpisanie ustawy i wyroków w Ministerstwie Magii zostało przerwane.

Wydawało się więc, że Voldemort osiągnął wszystkie swoje cele, które mógł zyskać zabijając panią Warwick. Jednak czy to oznaczało, że kobieta jest bezpieczna? Z całą pewnością nieco zmniejszało prawdopodobieństwo ataku, tym bardziej, że nikt poza szóstką wtajemniczonych osób nie wiedział, dokąd się udały. Jednak Lily nie była nawet w połowie na tyle zarozumiała, by myśleć, że umie rozgryźć poczynania Voldermorta.

Musiała się przygotować na możliwość kolejnego ataku. Jednak jak miała tego dokonać w pojedynkę pozostawało dla niej zagadką. Rzuciła wszystkie przydatne zaklęcia, jakie znała, ukrywając je w miarę bezpiecznym choć dalekim od ideału miejscu. Nie mogła jednak teraz nagle się przenieść w inne. Nie bez uzgadniania tego z Remusem i Peterem. Jeśli by wrócili tutaj i ich nie zastali, mogli by wyciągnąć najróżniejsze wnioski z możliwych. A nie mogła im wysłać patronusa z nowym adresem, jego przechwycenie było zbyt możliwe a informacja zbyt oczywista.

Przecięła szybkim krokiem salon mijając wpatrzoną w nią panią Warwick i dopadła okna. Wyjrzała ostrożnie zza firanki na znajomą ulicę. Z zadowoleniem zauważyła, że gdy tylko ktoś się zbliżał do posesji jej rodziców zaraz, bez żadnego widocznego powodu, przechodził na drugą stronę ulicy, odwracając głowę w drugą stronę. Przynajmniej mogła być pewna, że nie przyciągną uwagi mugoli.

-Jak się pani czuje, pani Warwick? – zapytała, nie odwracając głowy od okna – Na pewno nic pani nie jest?

-Nie, wszystko w porządku, dziękuję – usłyszała szept dochodzący z fotela – Panno Lily, czy wie pani coś na temat mojego męża?

Lily oderwała wzrok od ulicy i spojrzała na kobietę. Pani Isabelle odwróciła się w fotelu z napięciem się w nią wpatrując.

-Pani mąż został pod opieką innych członków Zakonu po tym jak Lupin i Pettigraw wrócili do Kamyka. Nie otrzymałam na jego temat żadnej wiadomości – odpowiedziała, nienawidząc tego, z jakim bólem spojrzała na nią kobita. Zupełnie nowy rodzaj paniki wstąpił na jej twarz, jakby wszystkie fundamenty świata kobiety nagle się zatrząsały w podstawach.

Lily z odwróciła szybko wzrok, nie chcąc zdradzić się ze swoim przerażeniem.

Zupełnie zapomniała o Jacku Warwick!

Benjy i Edgar mieli go ochraniać, nie wiedziała jednak, czy Remus zapoznał ich z drogami ucieczki, jakie zostały dla maga przygotowane. Czy wiedzieli, że w razie ataku pan Warwick miał przygotowanego świstoklika do sierocińca - tego nie była pewna. Nie wiedziała nawet, czy równolegle z atakiem na Pałac Westminsterski miał miejsce atak na Ministerstwo Magii. Była odcięta od tego typu informacji, co ani odrobinę nie ułatwiało jej zadania.

I życia.

_Gdzie jest James?_

Szybko odrzuciła od siebie tę paraliżującą myśl, starając się ustalić jak w najbezpieczniejszy sposób zdobyć informacje. Nie mogła wysłać patronusa prosto do Benjyego i Edgara nie wiedząc, jak dobrze są poinformowani. Musiałaby wyjaśnić w nim za dużo rzeczy, ująć zbyt dużo informacji, które, gdyby wpadły w niepowołane ręce, mogłyby zostać łatwo odszyfrowane. Musiała więc porozumieć się z Lupinem. On komunikował się z Edgarem i Benjy'm, powinien więc umieć jej jakoś odpowiedzieć lub przynajmniej powinien widzieć lepiej od niej jak zdobyć takie informacje nie rozwodząc się zbyt obszernie nad sytuacją. Jednocześnie też, wysyłając patronusa do chłopaka, mogłaby się dowiedzieć, co się z nim dzieje.

Wyciągnęła przed siebie różdżkę.

- _Expecto Patronum – _wyszeptała wyraźnie – Co z Jackiem? Kiedy tu będzie? Co się dzieje?

Łania zestrzygła uszami, jakby czymś zaalarmowana, obróciła się w podskoku i wyskoczyła przez zamknięte okno, zmieniając się z jasną smugę.

-Niedługo powinnyśmy wiedzieć coś więcej – uśmiechnęła się do zdziwionej kobiety Lily.

Pani Warwick skinęła głową i usiadła prosto w fotelu tak, że Lily jej nie widziała zza wysokiego oparcia.

Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty Evans podeszła na środek pokoju, gdzie zasychała powoli kałuża krwi. Wyczyściła ją szybko zaklęciem i ukucnęła, by pozbierać porozrzucane w nieładzie fiolki. Oceniła krytycznie skąpy zapas, jaki jej pozostał i wcisnęła je w odpowiednie przegródki sakiewki.

-A więc jednak jest to przydatne – usłyszała cichy szept pani Isabelle. Kobieta najwyraźniej ratowała swoje nerwy luźną pogawędką. Lily uśmiechnęła się do niej pocieszająco.

-Czasami. Choć przydała by się większa sakiewka. Taka mieszcząca kilka kociołków –wysiliła się na żartobliwy ton. Pani Warwick uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie, dyplomatycznie.

-Mój mąż używa takiego jednego zaklęcia na swojej teczce. Może w niej zmieścić dosłownie wszystko, choć teczka jest normalnej wielkości – podchwyciła.

-Niewykrywalne zaklęcie zmniejszająco-powiększające – przytaknęła Lily wstając z podłogi. Podeszła do łuku prowadzącego do kuchni i wychyliła się lekko, by wyjrzeć na ogród.

-Dlaczego pani nie rzuci tego zaklęcia na swój pasek? – dopytywała się kobieta.

Lily spojrzała na nią, jak wygładzała nerwowo spódnicę garsonki i patrzy na nią z niezdrowym zainteresowaniem. Najwyraźniej kobieta desperacko pragnęła zająć umysł czymkolwiek innym, niż rozpamiętywaniem tego, co się stało i tego, co stać się dopiero może. Evans nie miała nic przeciwko temu i z radością przyłączyła się do gry w odwracanie swojej uwagi.

-Zastanawiałam się nad tym – odparła, zgodnie z prawdą – Lecz musze trzymać fiolki w odpowiednich przegródkach tak, by nie ich przerzucać by znaleźć odpowiednią. Gdybym powiększyła wnętrze sakiewki, wszystko mogłoby się pomieszać a to tylko by mnie spowolniło.

Kobieta przytaknęła z powagą, uważnie rozważając każde jej słowo. Lily spuściła ją na chwilę z oczu i wyszła na korytarz. Przecięła go w dwóch krokach i wpadła do pomieszczenia, które według placów jej matki miało być jadalnią, nigdy jednak za nią nie służyło. Odchyliła lekko szczelnie zaciągnięte kotary i, nie dostrzegając niczego podejrzanego, natychmiast wróciła do salonu, gdzie znów przystanęła przed oknem.

-A gdyby pani powiększyła ja tylko trochę? Powiedzmy podwoiła jej, hm, wnętrze? Wtedy mogłaby pani nosić więcej swoich leków ale rozmiar pozostałby chyba łatwy do kontrolowania, prawda? – zasugerowała Warwick, ledwo Lily pojawiła się w pokoju.

-To możliwe – odparła, zastanawiając się nad tym, czy zrobiła wszystko, by zabezpieczyć dom. Była sama w roli ochroniarza, potrzebowała więc czegoś więcej niż standardowych zaklęć. Wycelowała różdżką w okno – _Colloportus_.Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam.

Ruszyła w stronę drzwi wejściowych, by je również przypieczętować zaklęciem. Jeśli ktokolwiek będzie chciał wejść do domu będzie musiał wysadzić drzwi, co da im odrobinę czasu na cokolwiek, co uznają za stosowną ucieczkę. Zatrzasnęła w ten sposób wszystkie drzwi i okna na parterze.

-Najwięcej możliwości rozwiązania problemu umyka nam dlatego, że widzimy tylko skrajne rozwiązania – odezwała się znów pani Isabelle, gdy tylko Lily wróciła w zasięg jej wzroku i głosu – Albo czarne albo białe, ale nigdy szare. Pani na ten przykład widzi tylko dwie możliwości. Albo powiększyć sakiewkę do rozmiarów, nad którymi nie będzie pani mogła zapanować, albo w ogóle jej nie powiększać. Bez urazy – dodała szybko na koniec, najwyraźniej czując, że się nieco rozpędziła.

-Nic się nie stało – odparła dziewczyna, podchodząc do kominka.

Chwyciła szkatułkę, w której trzymała proszek Fiuu od kiedy podczepiła kominek rodziców do sieci. Wystarczyło go akurat na jedną garść. Nie była jednak pewna, czy to w czymkolwiek im może pomóc. Użytkowanie sieci Fiuu wymagało magicznej ręki a nigdy nie słyszała o tym, by się nią przemieszczać w więcej niż jedną osobę. Musiała więc zdać się na kolejnego świstoklika. Drogę teleportacyjną odcięła sobie sama, rzucając barierę.

-Tymczasem między ekstremalnym powiększeniem a nie powiększanie w ogóle istnieje cała gama innych rozwiązań, nawet bardziej skutecznych – kontynuowała swój wywód pani Isabelle, nie bardzo zwracając uwagę na to, czy Lily jej słucha czy nie – Taka umiejętność widzenia sprawy jest przydatna przy rozwiązywaniu problemów. Lub kłótni. Albo w polityce.

-Naprawdę? W polityce? – zdziwiła się uprzejmie chwytając w dłoń leżącą na gzymsie serwetkę. Potrzebowała świstoklika, tylko dokąd? – W jaki sposób może być użyteczne to w polityce?

-Nawet nie zdaje sobie pani sprawy, panno Lily, z tego, jak potrafią się wykłócać Izba Lordów z Izbą Gmin. Doprawdy, czasami to przypomina dziecinadę. Gdy jedna strona nie chce odstąpić od swojego projektu a druga od swojego współpraca niemal nie istnieje. Tego, co potrzeba wówczas jest odrobina szarości. Kompromis.

-Ale jeśli jedna ze stron ma rację a druga upiera się przy swoim błędzie? Tylko jedna możliwość jest właściwa, ale nie mogą się na nią zgodzić przez tę jedną uparta stronę. Kompromis wtedy będzie tylko mniejszym złem – odparła, poświęcając kobiecie tylko minimum uwagi.

Była tu do obrony kobiety tylko sama jedna. Jeśli Śmierciożercy by zaatakowali musiałaby odwrócić ich uwagę, by dać polityk jak najwięcej czasu na to, by mogła uciec. Ponieważ była sama, całą siłę ognia musiałaby przyjąć na siebie. Nawet, jeśli udałoby jej się to przeżyć, sporo czasu by jej zajęło dostanie się do jakiegokolwiek miejsca, gdzie by wysłała panią Warwick. Tymczasem kobieta pozostałaby bez ochrony, bo zarówno Peter jak i Remus nie poznaliby jej nowej lokalizacji. Potrzebowała więc czegoś albo niemal niewidocznego, albo czegoś, gdzie ktoś znajomy mógłby ją ochronić. Ktoś znajomy, kto widziałby pobieżnie, dlaczego pani Warwick się zjawiła. Zastanawiała się więc nad dwiema możliwościami. Pani McKinnon była wystarczająco wtajemniczona w sytuację, by nie wyrzucić pani Isabelle. Byłaby też w stanie skontaktować się z kimś z Zakonu, by dać znać o nagłym pojawieniu się kobiety w jej salonie. Zakon wtedy mógłby wymyślić coś nowego. Drugą możliwością był Kamyk, całkowicie ukryty przed innymi dzięki zaklęciu Fideliusa. Tam jednak pani Warwick byłaby sama, bez niczyjej ochrony czy pomocy, nikt z Zakonu nie byłby w stanie jej znaleźć prócz Lupina, Pettigrawa i McKinnon.

To musiał być dom Marley. Wszędzie indziej byłaby zdana na samą siebie, bez magii i nikogo do pomocy.

-Ale czy to będzie lepsze od przedłużających się, bezowocnych kłótni? Jeśli się nie spotkają w połowie drogi to będą tylko ciągle się przerzucać argumentami, a to do niczego nie doprowadzi – upierała się dalej Warwick. Lily położyła na stoliku przed nią serwetkę i celując w nią różdżką, zamieniła ją w świstoklik.

-A co z tym, co się dzieje teraz? – zapytała cicho, wpatrując się w serwetkę – Z wojną? Jak miałby wyglądać kompromis? Ilu mugoli i czarodziejów z mugolskich rodzin trzeba by oddać Voldemortowi, by to skończyć?

Panie Warwick wzdrygnęła się na dźwięki imienia Tego-Któreg-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Lily zignorowała to i przeniosła swoje natarczywe spojrzenie na twarz kobiety, wpatrując się w nią z intensywnością. Była wyraźnie niezadowolone z obrotu, jaki przyjęła ta rozmowa.

-Rozumiem o czym pani mówi. Ale kompromis nie zawsze jest słuszny. Nie w tej wojnie – odparła i wskazała sztywno na serwetkę – Ten świstoklik zabierze panią do domu państwa McKinnon. Prawdopodobnie się tam z panią nie pojawię, więc niech pani się wówczas zda na panią McKinnon. Niech jej pani powie, co się stało. To dobra kobieta. Zawiadomi Zakon.

-A pani? – zapytała szybko pani Warwick, odrywając wzrok od białej ozdóbki.

-Ja będę osłaniać pani ucieczkę – odparła prosto Evans i ruszyła do kuchni, by jeszcze raz rzucić okiem na teren za domem. Spojrzała nerwowo na zegarek.

Dlaczego tak długo to trwało? Wysłała patronusa do Lupina już dziesięć minut temu. Była pewna, że podróż zaklęcia jest o wiele szybsza, że chłopak już dawno je otrzymał. Dlaczego więc nie dostała jeszcze odpowiedzi? Dlaczego nikt się nie pojawił, ani patronus Lupina ani on sam ani ktokolwiek inny?

Znów przeszła powoli prze korytarz, rzucając okiem przez okno w jadalni i dotarła do okna przy drzwiach wejściowych.

-Proszę tu zostać! – zawołała w stronę salonu, zaklęciem otwierając zapieczętowane drzwi.

Otworzyła je zamaszystym ruchem siłą zmuszając się do pozostania w miejscu.

-Co cię tak długo zatrzymało? – zapytała, gdy tylko Remus znalazł się w zasięgu jej głosu.

Chłopak przeciął szybkim krokiem trawnik przed domem i wskoczył na werandę. Poszarpany płaszcz łopotał za nim. Lily z przerażeniem zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że chłopak wyglądał, jakby był zmuszony do odparcia kilku zaklęć za dużo.

-Był atak na Victoria Street – oświadczył krótko, prześlizgując się koło niej do wnętrza domu.

Lily poczuła, jak jej żołądek zmienia się w ołów i opada coraz niżej.

Zatrzasnęła mocno drzwi, rzucając na nie zaklęcie zamykające.

-Victoria Street?! – jęknęła, czując jak głos jej się załamuje.

-Gdzie pani Warwick? – zapytał ją, ignorując jej przerażenie.

-W salonie – odparła natychmiast, zmuszając się do wzięcia się w garść. Poprowadziła chłopaka do pomieszczenia, na którego środku stała wyraźnie zaniepokojona kobieta.

-Nic pani nie jest? – zapytał, obrzucając Warwick lustrującym wzrokiem.

-Nic – odparła kobieta natychmiast, naciągając mocniej swój żakiecik.

-Zabiorę panią do Ministerstwa Magii, do Biura Aurorów. Pani mąż już tam jest – powiadomił ją szybko, podczas gdy Lily próbowała z całej siły wyglądać na mniej zaskoczoną, niż była.

Zamrugała kilka razy na tył głowy Remusa i zmarszczyła brwi.

-Remus! – odezwała się ostro, chłodno, zmuszając chłopaka do spojrzenia na siebie. Wzrokiem zażądała wyjaśnień. Lupin zawahała się przez sekundę lecz odciągnął ją z powrotem na korytarz, zanim zaczął jej tłumaczyć co się dzieje.

-Państwo Warwick są teraz pod protekcją Biura Aurorów – wyjaśnił jej chłopak – Pani Isabelle najwyraźniej zdążyła zostać przyłączona do Rady. Od tej chwili wszystkim mają się zająć Aurorzy.

Skinęła głową, nie będąc w stanie się z tym kłócić. Oparła się ciężko plecami o ścianę czując, jak siły z niej ulatują.

-Co się stało na Victoria Street?

-Śmierciożercy zaatakowali jednocześnie Victoria Street, Parlament Brytyjski i Ministerstwo Magii. Przy czym na Victoria Street ich celem byli mugole.

Lily poczuła, jak nogi się pod nią uginają. Zachwiała się niebezpiecznie, desperacko szukając dłonią barierki schodów. Przeniosła na nią cały swój ciężar, z przerażeniem wpatrując się w stojącego przed nią chłopaka. Czuła, jak wszystko, czego się od ostatnich kilku dni z nadzieją czepiała wymyka jej się z rąk. Powietrze wypełniło jej płuca jak woda, ciężkie i zapierające dech w piersiach.

Zaatakowali Ministerstwo Magii.

-Gdzie jest James?! – usłyszała swój jęk, niemal krzyk, urywany i chropowaty. Poczuła, jak Remus chwyta ją mocno za ramiona i potrząsa nią, najwyraźniej próbując wytrząść z niej panikę.

-Lily, uspokój się. Lily! – usłyszała, błądząc wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu jego twarzy. Nie mogła się skupić, nie mogła zogniskować spojrzenia w jednym miejscu, głowa jej wirowała.

-Gdzie on jest?!

-Nic mu nie jest, słyszysz? Nic mu nie jest.

Nie powstrzymało to jednak jej kolan przed wymówieniem posłuszeństwa. Osunęła się bezwładnie po ścianie.

-Lily, posłuchaj mnie! – usłyszała chłodny, nieznoszący sprzeciwu rozkaz. Uniosła błądzące spojrzenia, nie mogła jednak znaleźć twarzy chłopaka. Poczuła, jak szorstka dłoń ujmuje jej podbródek i obraca w odpowiednim kierunku. Mrużąc oczy z wysiłkiem spojrzała na Remusa – Nic mu nie jest, rozumiesz?

Przytaknęła słabo unosząc trzęsącą się dłoń do szeroko otwartych ust.

Zrozumiała.

Nie mu nie było. Zaatakowano Ministerstwo Magii, ale jemu nic się nie stało. Remus tak twierdził. Remusowi mogła ufać, był przyjacielem jej i Jamesa. Uczepiła się tego desperacko.

-Posłuchaj mnie Lily – zażądał od niej Lupin, znów trzęsąc lekko jej ramionami – Gdzie jest Marley i Peter?

Lily wysiliła się, by znaleźć w wirującej głowie odpowiedź na pytanie Lupina.

-Marley jest ciężko ranna. Peter zabrał ją do Świętego Munga – odparła, o wiele spokojniejszym już głosem. Musiała zająć umysł czymś innym, choćby dawaniem Remusowi potrzebnych mu informacji.

Chłopak skinął głową.

-Dobra. Znasz więcej zaklęć leczniczych, musisz iść na Victoria Street. Wezmę panią Warwick do Ministerstwa, rozumiesz?

-Tak – odparła szybko, zupełnie już spokojnym głosem. Skinęła głową i, z pomocą Remusa, podźwignęła się na nogi.

_Nic mu nie było._

_Żył._

Ale ona musiała być gdzieś indziej. Musiała okazać się choć odrobinę przydatną.

-Dobrze – odparł Remus, rzucając jej ostatnie badawcze spojrzenie, upewniając się, w jakim stanie jest.

Naciągnęła na twarz namiastkę spokoju, którą potrafiła z siebie wykrzesać. Napięła mocno ramiona i zacisnęła zęby, próbując wziąć się w garść. Skinęła głową jeszcze raz, tym razem dla same siebie, by się przekonać, że jest dobrze. Że musi być dobrze.

-Victoria Street. Rozumiem – upewniła też Remusa. Chłopak nieco się rozluźnił, zmarszczył jednak nad nią brwi.

-Nie narażaj się niepotrzebnie – polecił jej.

Mruknęła coś w potwierdzeniu i ruszyła szybko w stronę drzwi wejściowych, ponownie je otwierając. Wyszła na ganek i wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę, zdjęła zaklęcie antyteleportacyjne, by Remus nie musiał się niepotrzebnie szamotać z panią Isabelle na ulicę.

-Musimy iść, pani Warwick – odezwał się za jej plecami Remus do stojącej w drzwiach salonu kobiety.

Lily spojrzała na nią, zatrzaskując ponownie drzwi. Czuła się skrępowana i śmiesznie bezbronna pod współczującym spojrzeniem pani polityk. Kobieta najwyraźniej musiała widzieć jej załamanie nerwowe lub chociażby usłyszeć jej krzyki. Zupełnie nie kryła się ze swoim matczynym pocieszeniem w oczach.

-Wszystko będzie dobrze, pani Warwick –powiedziała do niej cicho Lily, przekonując jednocześnie samą siebie – Powodzenia.

Obróciła się powoli na pięcie, jakby miała zamiar wyjść z domu. Tymczasem wyszła ze swojej mgły teleportacyjnej prosto na środek kuchni w Kwaterze Głównej. Podskoczyła do drzwi spiżarki i przebierając między flakonami, zaczęła przelewać dodatkowe esencje dyptamu. Wyszarpnęła z sakiewki fiolki z eliksirami pomocnymi przy ataku, zastąpiła je natomiast eliksirem czyszczącym rany, maścią z gwieździstej trawy i kolejną, na oparzenia. Musiała się okazać przydatna. Jeśli Śmierciożercy zaatakowali Victoria Street z całą pewnością było dużo rannych. Musiała więc zaopatrzyć się w eliksiry lecznicze.

Nie wychodząc nawet ze spiżarki, deportowała się z niej.

Nie widziała, skąd u niej tyle nagłego chłodnego spokoju i racjonalności. Uczepiła się, jak na desperata przystało, jedynej pozytywnej myśli; że James żył i nic mu nie było. Powtarzała to sobie przez te kilka sekund, jakie zajęła jej zmiana zaopatrzenia w spiżarce i uparcie w to wierzyła.

Zmusiła swoje ciało do zachowywania się podłóg jej woli, nakazując zesztywniałym kończynom ruch, choć całą sobą chciała być gdzieś indziej.

Przy teleportacji skupiła się na tym, by aportować się w miejscu niewidocznym dla mugoli. W histerii, jaka ją ogarnęła gdy dobiegła na Victoria Street, miała ochotę wyśmiać samą siebie. Mogła się aportować gdziekolwiek, choćby na środku ulicy a i tak nikt by na nią nie zwrócił uwagi.

Wszędzie byli mugole. Wszędzie byli czarodzieje, poprzewracane samochody, powybijane wystawy sklepowe.

Wszędzie były ciała.

Nie zwymiotowała z przerażenia tylko dlatego, że nie miała na to czasu. Jakiś blady ze strachu mugol wleciał wprost na nią, niemal ją zwalając z nóg. Nawet na nią nie spojrzał tylko pobiegł dalej, podobnie jak kobieta, która w biegu zahaczyła o jej ramię. I dziesiątki innych osób, które próbowały jak najszybciej się wydostać sprzed tego oblicza śmierci i zagłady. Wylewali się nieprzerwanym strumieniem z jakiegoś sklepu, najwyraźniej dopiero teraz udało im się z niego wydostać.

To, co zastała na Victoria Street, z miejsca stało się dla niej obrazem piekła.

Victoria Street była najbardziej ruchliwą ulicą Londynu, zwłaszcza w godzinach roboczych. Ilość sklepów mieszczących się na niej przyciągała turystów i londyńczyków na zakupy o każdej porze dnia. Niezliczona ilość budynków należących do różnych instytucji miejskich i pozarządowych sprawiała, że na tej ulicy wiecznie był ruch, wiecznie pełno ludzi, masa samochodów.

Śmierciożercy zaatakowali w południe.

Jeśli chcieli zebrać krwawe żniwo nie mogli wybrać ani lepszego miejsca ani lepszego czasu.

Tłum zdołał ją zepchnąć pod ścianę budynku, gdy próbowała przeć w przeciwnym kierunku niż on. Gdy wreszcie doczołgała się na ulicę, miała ochotę się cofnąć.

Środek szerokiej, ruchliwej ulicy pozbawiony był samochodów. Porzucone przez mugoli auta porozrzucane były na wszystkie strony, gdy latające w powietrzu zaklęcia odrzucały je w powietrze, powodowały ich eksplozje lub przesuwały z zadziwiającą mocą. Jeden z samochodów utkwił w witrynie prestiżowego sklepu z bielizną. Gdzieś niedaleko niego z chodnika wystrzelił wodotrysk z uszkodzonego hydrantu, zalewając ulicę wodą. W jednym miejscu asfalt na jezdni miał długą, grubą rysę, jakby ktoś go rozdarł.

Czarodzieje biegający po środku tego pobojowiska wymieniali się w furii zaklęciami, atakując swoich przeciwników, a co niektórzy także osoby postronne. Lily z przerażeniem spojrzała, jak jakiś Śmierciożerca na zmianę rzucał zaklęcia w Aurora i w przebiegających obok mugoli.

Najważniejszy cel Zakonu: ochraniać mugoli przed Voldemortem i jego poplecznikami.

Odepchnęła jakiegoś mężczyznę na bok i przepychając się między ludźmi dobiegła do skraju ringu, jaki utworzył się na środku ulicy.

-Drętwota! – ryknęła, wymierzając prosto w szalonego Śmierciożercę.

Niewyraźnie zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Śmierciożerców było coraz mniej. Nie dlatego, że Aurorzy spychali ich, zyskując przewagę. Co chwilę któryś z atakujących deportował się, porzucając walkę. Bitwa zdawała się mieć ku końcowi. Cokolwiek było celem Śmierciożerców na Victoria Street, część z zamachowców uznała go za osiągnięty. Wciąż jednak pozostawała spora liczba walczących. Część Aurorów, których pojedynki się skończyły, rzuciła się w stronę kłębiących się wciąż na ulicy i biegających bez ładu mugoli.

Rzuciła się w stronę przewróconego do góry nocami samochodu pod którym leżał jakiś człowiek. Ściskając mocno swoją nogę krzyczał z bólu. Jego wrzask jednak zagłuszany był przez krzyki walczących magów. Minęła go jednak. Najpierw musiała pomóc najbardziej potrzebującym.

Wylądowała na kolanach przy bezwładnie leżącej na ziemi kobiecie. Obróciła ją na plecy i zaklęciem rozdarła zakrwawiony płaszcz. Natychmiast wyszeptała kolejne, zmniejszając krwawienie z rany na brzuchu. Kolejnym je zatamowała, trzecim zamknęła ranę. Nie mając czasu na więcej rzuciła się do kolejnego mężczyzny, siedzącego z zamkniętymi oczami pod witryną sklepową. Nie miał żadnych zewnętrznych obrażeń. Przycisnęła mu dwa palce do szyi, próbując wykryć puls. Przeklęła szpetnie, gdy niczego nie poczuła. Obróciła się na kolanach i pochyliła nad innym mężczyzną. Jęczał w boleściach, błagając o litość.

-Proszę się uspokoić –nakazała mu najdelikatniej jak umiała.

Chwyciła go za ramię, by go unieść do pozycji siedzącej, mężczyzna jednak zawył z bólu, gdy tylko go dotknęła. Usztywniła mi rękę i ruszyła dalej.

Po chwili ręce miała całe zakrwawione. Większość ran była w stanie opatrzyć zaklęciami, z częścią jednak mordowała się sporą chwilę, zanim w ogóle zaczęła widzieć, z czym ma do czynienia. Za każdym razem czuła, jak żołądek wywraca się jej na lewą stronę. Miała ochotę zwymiotować, czując uderzający w nos odór krwi i uszkodzonego ciała. Oczy walczyły o to, by zamknąć powieki, podczas gdy ona uparcie wyszukiwała kolejnych ran, nowych cięć i krwotoków zewnętrznych.

Bluzkę miała całą czerwoną, odkąd przykryła własnym ciałem jakąś kobietę, gdy niedaleko nich eksplodował samochód.

Co chwila mijała Aurorów również pochylających się nad ciałami. Bardziej doświadczeni i z większą wiedzą szybciej jednak byli w stanie pomóc poszkodowanym niż ona. Kątem oka widziała, jak kilka czarodziei w brązowych płaszczach próbuje uspokoić grupkę mugoli ściśniętych w jakimś sklepie bez witryn. Jak przez mgłę zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że zaczynają procedurę czyszczenia pamięci.

Wyszeptała kilka pocieszających słów do małej dziewczynki kulącej się za jedną z budek telefonicznych. Nic jej nie było, sparaliżowana strachem nie była jednak w stanie się ruszyć. Porwała ją więc na ręce, błogosławiąc to, jakim pióreczkiem mała się okazała i pognała w stronę Aurorów czyszczących pamięć.

-Zajmijcie się nią! – obwieściła, wciskając dziewczynę w ręce zaskoczonego czarodzieja.

Nie spojrzała na niego nawet, tylko rzuciła się dalej.

Co druga osoba, której chciała pomóc okazywała się martwa. Niemal potykała się o ciała mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci.

Pojawił się oddział medykomagów, serią trzasków teleportacyjnych obwieszczając swoje przybycie. Na ulicy natychmiast zaroiło się od białych kitlów, gdy rzucili się oni do pomocy poszkodowanym.

Lily biegiem ruszyła w kierunku grupki osób kulących się w drzwiach jednego ze sklepów. Zaklęcie, które uderzyło w budynek w którym znajdował się sklep zwaliło ją z nóg. Padła na ziemię, obok niej posypało się szkło z okna witryn oraz okien na drugim piętrze. Wygrzebała głowę spomiędzy ramion, próbując zarejestrować, co było powodem uderzenie. Z przerażeniem dostrzegła, jak jeden ze Śmierciożerców coraz bardziej napiera na jakąś czarownicę, powoli zbliżając się do mugoli, których ta przed chwilą wygoniła na ulicę.

-Cofnąć się! – ryknęła Lily do kłębiących się na chodniku ludzi – Do sklepu. COFNĄĆ SIĘ!

Zerwała się na równe nogi i bez ceregieli chwyciła jakąś zszokowaną kobietę i pchnęła ją z powrotem w stronę drzwi.

-Do sklepu! – wrzasnęła jeszcze raz, zmuszając jakiegoś mężczyznę do wycofania się.

Stanęła w jego drzwiach zasłaniając wejście własnym ciałem. Odwróciła się na pięcie i zaraz rzuciła się na pomoc kobiecie, która desperacko próbowała utrzymać tarczę. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, jakie zaklęcie może wymówić lub jak wykręcić nadgarstek wyprowadziła zaklęcie z biodra, jakby rzucała piłkę. Cokolwiek to było, uderzyło jasnym strumieniem w Śmierciożercę z taką mocą, że odleciał kilkanaście stóp do tyłu, zwalając z nóg swojego kolegę po fachu.

Odziana w długą suknię kobieta, której pomogła spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Ona tymczasem zajęta była obserwowaniem własnej różdżki.

-A to ciekawe – mruknęła cicho, zamyślona, zanim hydrant niedaleko niej wyleciał w powietrze a wodotrysk oblał deszczem pół ulicy.

Kucnęła, zdezorientowana i przestraszona, wzrokiem szukając sprawcy.

Zamrugała, zdając sobie nagle sprawę z groteskowego spokoju, jaki zapanował na ulicy. Wszyscy pozostali Śmierciożercy, poza kilkoma schwytanymi, deportowali się z miejsca walki, pozostawiając za sobą spustoszenie i całkowicie sparaliżowaną jedną z głównych ulic miasta.

Usłyszała za sobą płacz i nerwowe głosy mugoli, których upchnęła w sklepie. Spojrzała na nich zdziwiona, jakby zapomniała, że tam byli i poderwała się na nogi.

-Proszę się uspokoić! – krzyknęła, wchodząc do środka. Kucnęła przy krwawiącej kobiecie, odpychając od niej jakiegoś mężczyznę.

Wyszarpnęła fiolkę z resztką oczyszczającego eliksiru i skropiła nim poranione czoło kobiety. Szybko obejrzała ranę z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że nie była ona skutkiem zaklęcia lecz jakiegoś zwykłego urazu mechanicznego.

-Już dobrze – oświadczyła kobiecie, choć ta wydawała się jej nie słuchać. Zwróciła się do mężczyzny – Proszę ją podnieść.

Wstała na nogi i obrzuciła czwórkę mugoli badawczym spojrzeniem. Nie dostrzegła jednak żadnych dodatkowych krwotoków.

-Są już państwo bezpieczni – oświadczyła im, zmuszając struny głosowe do zachowania spokoju – Już dobrze. Proszę za mną. Zaprowadzę państwa do… służb porządkowych. Pomogą państwu – oświadczyła, choć zawahała się na końcu.

Wszyscy mugole, którzy byli świadkami użycia czarów a tym bardziej walk czarodziei lub ataków Śmierciożerców ze względów bezpieczeństwa musieli mieć zmodyfikowaną pamięć. Dla ich własnego spokoju ducha jak i w celu utrzymania świata czarodziei w tajemnicy. Musiała więc oddać tę czwórkę w ręce oddziału Aurorów zajmującego się maskowaniem śladów.

Z ulgą zauważyła, jak wszyscy posłusznie kiwają głowami i ruszają za nią. Najwyraźniej rozkazy i jasne instrukcje były dokładnie tym, czego mugole w takich wypadkach potrzebowali. Jak do tej pory nie miała zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia w podobnych sytuacjach, jednak w oczy rzucała jej się jednak z podstawowych różnic między mugolami a czarodziejami, która pojawiała się w takich sytuacjach. W momencie ataku czarodzieje albo uciekali albo podejmowali próbę walki. Mugole natomiast, co znacznie utrudniało życie Aurorom, zostawali na miejscu. Rzucali się do ucieczki dopiero, gdy coś ich uderzyło. Póki jednak nic ich nie tknęło stali sparaliżowani, zbici w kącie, czekając na pomoc i instrukcje ze strony policji, strażaków, kogokolwiek, kto im powie, co robić. Mieli tę głęboko zakorzenioną wiarę w to, że pojawi się ktoś ze służb porządkowych, kto im pomoże. Lecz w obliczu Śmierciożerców i Voldemorta taka naiwna wiara była przyczyną przerażającej liczby ofiar.

Wyprowadziła ich ze sklepu i, poganiając, zaciągnęła w stronę najbliżej strojącego Aurora, który właśnie pochylał się nad ciałem kobiety.

-To mugole – obwieściła mu cicho.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na stojącą za nią grupkę kotłujących się osób. Skinął krótko głową, wstając.

-Proszę się stąd ewakuować – zwrócił się do niej krótko i chowając różdżkę wprawnie, zaczął nawoływać do siebie mugoli.

Lily odsunęła się, obserwując jak Auror zaczyna prowadzić grupę w stronę miejsca, gdzie kilka minut temu podrzuciła małą dziewczynkę. Najwyraźniej tam zorganizowano prowizoryczne stanowisko Aurorów.

-Panno Evans! Lily! – usłyszała i obróciła się w kierunku, z którego nawoływał ją znajomy głos. McGonagall, zakasując wysoko poły swojej długiej spódnicy podbiegła do niej – Nic ci nie jest?

-Wszystko w porządku – odparła Lily, niejasno zdając sobie sprawę, że to jej pomogła swoim tajemniczym zaklęciem – Co się właśnie stało?

-Uciekli, tchórze! –oburzyła się McGonagall, wyraźnie zbulwersowana, że ktoś mógł zbiec z pola walki.

Lily spojrzała na kobietę ze zdziwieniem. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała jej tak rozgorączkowanej. Wyglądała na tak podekscytowaną walką, że przystępowała z nogi na nogę, najwyraźniej nie mogąc ustać w miejscu. Wyglądała, jakby z przyjemnością wymieniła jeszcze kilka zaklęć z jakimś poplecznikiem Voldemorta. Parsknęła krótko, jak rozjuszona kotka, dobitnie dając wyraz swojej pogardzie dla Śmierciożerców i spojrzała znów na dziewczynę.

-Gdzie państwo Warwick? – zapytała krótko.

-Lupin miał zabrać panią Warwick do Ministerstwa, do Biura Aurorów. Pan Warwick podobno już tam był – odparła, na co czarownica skinęła głową z aprobatą.

-Evans! – usłyszała skrzek Moodiego i zaraz spojrzała na niego, jak szybkim kolebiącym się krokiem zbliżył się do niej i pani profesor – Gdzie Warwickowie?

Lily powtórzyła mu dokładnie to samo, co obwieściła sekundę wcześniej McGobagall, w odpowiedzi dostając jedynie warknięcie, które ze sporą dawką niepewności mogła zaliczyć do aprobaty.

-Alastorze, gdzie jest Albus? – zapytała szybko McGonagall.

-Profesor Dumbledore tu był? – zamrugała zdezorientowana Lily, została jednak zignorowana.

-Deportował się zaraz po tym, jak większość Śmierciożerców uciekła – odpowiedział Moody.

Zignorowała następne pytanie McGonagall, rozglądając się szybko, gdy zdało się jej, że usłyszała, jak ktoś ją woła.

-Lily! – usłyszała wyraźnie a jej głowa natychmiast wystrzeliła w stronę, gdzie jeszcze minutę temu toczyły się najcięższe walki.

Nagle całe powietrze uciekło jej z płuc. Nie próbowała go jednak nabrać na nowo, zbyt zajęta przepychaniem się między Moody'm a McGobagall. Potknęła się, ledwo widząc przed sobą cokolwiek przez nagle pojawiające się łzy, lecz szybko złapała równowagę, przyśpieszając jeszcze bardziej. Poczuła, jak łzy zalewają jej policzki w momencie, gdy nie mogąc znieś swojej marnej szybkości wyskoczyła w jego kierunku, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w jego ramionach.

James, cudem, złapał ją jeszcze w powietrzu, przyciskając z całych sił do siebie. Zachwiał się lekko, gdy rzuciła mi się na szyję lecz ani na sekundę nie zluźnił uścisku. Wcisnęła twarz w jego bark, obejmując go w całych sił, odmawiając odsunięcia się choćby na milimetr. Obróciła lekko głowę, odnajdując skórę na jego szyi pod swoimi ustami. Wciągnęła jego zapach, mają wrażenie, że to jej pierwszy oddech od wielu dni. Wplotła palce w jego włosy, ledwo zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że płacze.

-Chryste, Lily – usłyszała jego szept w swoich włosach. Jego oddech musnął skórę jej głowy, gdy ukrył w nich twarz.

Zdziwiła się, gdy poczuła znów ziemię pod stopami, nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że ją unosił, zbyt zajęta wczepianiem się w niego z całych sił. Zadrżała jednak pożądliwie, gdy jego wargi szybko odnalazły swoją drogę wzdłuż linii jej włosów, przez policzek do ust. Przyciskając ją mocno do siebie wpił się w jej usta mocno, brutalnie, jakby były niezbędne dla jego dalszego życia.

Zdezorientowana spojrzała na niego, gdy zbyt szybko i zbyt gwałtownie przerwał pocałunek. Wpatrywał się w nią z zawstydzającą intensywnością, najdziwniejszą mieszanką przerażenia i czułości, jaką kiedykolwiek u niego widziała.

-Już… - zaczęła, gdy ujął jej twarz w swoje dłonie, ledwo będąc w stanie wykrztusić z siebie cokolwiek przez łzy– Nie…

-Już nigdy więcej – obiecał jej z mocą to, co chciała mu obwieścić. Wtuliła się bezradnie w jego klatkę piersiową. Pogłaskał ją po włosach, by po chwili znów przycisnąć do nich twarz – Już nigdy więcej.

Uniósł jednak głowę, gdy ktoś zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę. Usłyszała niewyraźnie rozkazy Moodiego, by się deportować i w odpowiedzi mocniej objęła Jamesa za szyję. Poprawnie odczytując jej sygnał, również objął ją mocniej w pasie i deportował ich oboje.

Ich pojawienie się w głównej sali Kwatery nie wywołało większego zainteresowanie wśród ogólnego zamieszania, krzyków i głośno wydawanych poleceń. Pozwoliła się poprowadzić przez Jamesa tyłem w kąt pomieszczenia, gdzie znów zanurzył palce w jej włosach i zaczął cicho szeptać słodkie błahostki. Niewyraźnie zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że cała się trzęsie a usta z jakiegoś powodu nie chcą się jej zamknąć. Poczuła za plecami ścianę, gdy James przycisnął ją do niej, odgradzając ją od reszty członków Zakonu swoim własnym ciałem, podczas gdy ona z ledwością łapała powietrze, krztusząc się łzami i z całej siły wciskając twarz w jego sweter.

-Już dobrze, jesteś bezpieczna. Już po wszystkim – mamrotał w jej włosy, usilnie starając się ją uspokoić, zanim dotarł do najważniejszej dla niej kwestii – Jestem tu.

Jedna jej dłoń odnalazła swoją drogę ku jego twarzy, gładząc jego policzek i zatapiając palce w mokrych włosach. Potrzebowała kilku minut, zanim jej konwulsyjne łkanie ucichło, a potem następnych, by upewnić się w kilku podstawowych kwestiach: ona żyje, słyszy bicie jego serca – więc James też żyje, nogi chyba jej nie odmówią posłuszeństwa.

Wciąż była roztrzęsiona, gdy osunął się od niej nieco i delikatnie ujął jej twarz w swoje dłonie. Wpatrywał się w nią z intensywnością i pewną dozą przerażenia, które sprawiało, że jego oczy nie były w stanie się zatrzymać na jej oczach, zamiast tego zmuszając je do wędrowania po całej jej twarzy, badania każdego jej milimetra. Przejechał kciukiem po bliźnie nad jej łukiem brwiowym.

-Już dobrze, Lily – wyszeptał cicho, gdy ostatecznie skoncentrował się na jej oczach.

Wciągnęła powietrze ustami, wciąż nieco urywanym haustem i skinęła powoli głową.

-Syriusz? – mruknęła ledwie słyszalnie.

-Debil ma złamaną nogę. Jest w Mungu.

Gładził jej ramiona, w górę i w dół i w górę, gdy ona rękawem zniszczonej bluzki próbowała doprowadzić swoją twarz do porządku a o odbył szybką, nerwową rozmowę z kimś za swoimi plecami.

Gdy poprowadził ją do kuchni była na tyle zażenowana swoim załamaniem, że nie była w stanie spojrzeć na nikogo siedzącego przy stole. Zamiast tego usiadła na zaoferowanym jej przez Jamesa krześle i wlepiła wzrok w swoje kolana, podczas gdy Potter stanął za jej oparciem, z jedną ręką nieustannie na jej ramieniu i kciukiem kreślącym uspokajające kółka.

Szum panujący wokół stołu zakończyło uderzenie laski Moodiego o podłogę.

-Zamknąć się, na litość – warknął.

Po kilku sekundach cisza została przerwana przez głos, którego Lily nie spodziewała się usłyszeć.

-Nie ma dobrego sposobu na powiedzenie tego, co musi zostać powiedziane – odezwał się Dumbledore grobowym tonem. Lily spojrzała na jego zmęczoną, nagle starą twarz, rozczochraną brodę i przekrzywiony kapelusz – Voldemort i jego Śmierciożercy zaatakowali jednocześnie trzy punkty. I choć byliśmy przygotowani na atak na Ministerstwo Magii i wiedzieliśmy o możliwości ataku na Parlament Brytyjski, pojawienie się Śmierciożerców na Victoria Street całkowicie nas zaskoczyło. Nasza uwaga została skutecznie odwrócona. Straciliśmy dziś dwójkę wspaniałych czarodziei i cudownych przyjaciół: w nierównej lecz dzielnej walce zginęli Jonathan Nail i Vincent O'Connor.

Lily poczuła, jak całe powietrze ucieka jej w płuc. Uniosła ręce do ust i jęknęła żałośnie, słysząc nazwisko brata swojej przyjaciółki. James natychmiast przesunął się bliżej niej, by znów mogła ukryć twarz, tym razem w swetrze na jego brzuchu.

-Uczcijmy tę dwójkę dzielnych ludzi chwilą ciszy.

Uczepiła się znów Jamesa, ale poznawała po jego krótkich, gwałtownych ruchach dłoni w swoich włosach, że również jest przytłoczony ta wiadomością. Więc gdy tylko Dumbledore przerwał ciszę wstała i oparła swoją głowę na ramieniu Jamesa, by te mógł się ukryć w jej rozczochranych włosach. Zrobił to z wdzięcznością, boleśnie wbijając palce w jej biodra.

Z ledwością docierały do niej informacje, które Albus przekazał im następnie. W ataku na Ministerstwo Magii zginął Henoch Broons, jeden z przedstawicieli Wizengamotu, którego Zakon miał ochraniać. Ilość ofiar wśród przypadkowych przechodniów, mugoli w Parlamencie Brytyjskiem i Aurorów jest nieznana. Wyrok skazujący schwytanych Śmierciożerców nie został uprawomocniony, podobnie jak ustawa o nielegalności działań ugrupowań radykalnych. Pani Warwick została zaprzysiężonym członkiem Rady Do Spraw Porozumienia, jednak praca jak projektem wspierającym przeciwdziałanie atakom została odsunięta na czas nieokreślony. Działanie Ministerstwa Magii i Parlamentu Brytyjskiego zostało zredukowane do zaledwie nazwy – żaden z tych organów nie był w stanie teraz normalnie funkcjonować, pogrążony w chaosie. Jeśli to było celem Voldemorta to osiągnął go w druzgocąco całkowitym stopniu.

Nikt nie miał nic do powiedzenia. To była najbardziej spektakularna porażka, jaką Zakon odniósł od lat.

Gdy wszyscy wycofali się z kuchni do swoich kątów by lizać rany, Lily z Jamesem doszli jedynie do sypialni w Kwaterze, którą sobie przywłaszczyli w przeciągu kilku ostatnich dni. Żadne z nich nie zmrużyło oka, choć nie ruszało się, w nadziei, że drugie śpi. Gdy przestali udawać, Lily płakała a James próbował przyciągnąć ją do siebie coraz bliżej i bliżej w przerażającym przeczuciu, że tylko ona jest rzeczywista a cała reszta się sypie.

* * *

To powstało jako fragment większego opowiadania, które – niestety – nigdy nie zostało do końca spisane. Jest więc tylko ogryzkiem z większej, nieistniejącej całości.


End file.
